


Inferno

by Valerius_78504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlus is the best bro, Childish Harry, Equally Obsessive Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pyromaniac Harry, The Potters love Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerius_78504/pseuds/Valerius_78504
Summary: Hardwyn Ignatius Potter is obsessed with fire…one of the only time he ever truly feels alive…enter Tom Riddle.“You’re not an easy person to read, little Potter, but I’m starting to get an idea of your character,” Tom Riddle whispered, tilting Hardwyn’s jaw to one side, slowly changing the flame’s colour to a pale blue.Like in a trance, Hardwyn’s eyelid fluttered, feeling the warm flame gently brushing alongside his jaw.“Harry, just Harry,” Hardwyn breathed, eyes fixed on the flame, who was now a bright purple.“I have a feeling we’ll get on just fine Harry. You may call me Tom,” the taller boy chuckled in his ear, satisfied to see admiration painted on the smaller boy’s face. He greedily trailed his fingers through Harry’s silky black hair, gently brushing aside one stubborn lock of hair out of the way.
Relationships: Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Harry Potter/Charlus Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 129
Kudos: 1542
Collections: Top-tier HP/TMR Fics, voldemort is my past present and future





	1. On the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited! 
> 
> Please, if you enjoy it, leave a comment :)

Like every year, on September 1st, platform 9 and ¾ was crowded with young witches and young wizards, eager to attend the famous British wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Parents were bidding their children goodbye; children were busy trying to find their friends among the crowd and younger siblings were looking enviously at their big brother and sister, waiting for the day where they too would be able to join them aboard the train.

In the middle of all this agitated atmosphere, a small handsome boy dressed in refine clothing with a brown and black cat in his arms was standing next to his family, looking with a bored expression at a large red and black train, which would take him to his school for the next 7 years of his life. Someone besides him cleared his throat and Hardwyn Ignatius Potter looked up towards his father, Henry Potter. Lord Potter was a tall and handsome wizard, with short black hair and chestnut brown eyes, hidden behind a pair of black rectangle glasses.

“I expect you to act civilised and not injure anyone. Control yourself,” the head of the Potter house declared, his mouth in a hard line looking severe. He was well aware of his son’s extremely low level of morality and sympathy towards others and knew too well his bizarre fascination with fire.

_A couple of years ago in the wintertime, Lord Potter was trying to find little Hardwyn, since it was near his bedtime. Underknown to him, near their home, a local muggle house was burning down. What Henry found, he wished he didn’t. Till this day, he can still picture his 5 years old son standing on a hill which had a clear view of the fire. His eyes brighter than ever were staring at the burning house with a hypnotised look, a big grin on his usual emotionless visage. He was barefoot, only wearing his nightwear. At the sight of his son, looking more alive that day than ever, Henry remembered comparing Hardwyn to a demoniac angel._

Henry and his wife Pandora always knew Hardwyn was different from their firstborn, Charlus Potter. However, they persisted and never rejected Hardwyn, only trying to tame his more violent tendencies. Their biggest worry was that he wouldn’t be able to go to Hogwarts, but here they were now, dropping of their child like any regular kid.

Heeding his father’s warning, Hardwyn turned to his mother, the gorgeous Pandora Potter née Proudmore. While his father looked imposing and mysterious, his mother was all sweet and elegant. With her beautiful emerald eyes, which Hardwyn inherited, his parents couldn’t have been physically more different.

“Please stay out of trouble Hardwyn and study well. I am so proud of you,” Pandora said, refraining herself from hugging her youngest son since she knew Hardwyn hated physical contacts. Instead, she gently petted her son’s cat named Ignis, who was more than happy to receive some affection.

Hardwyn gave her a quick smile, seeming grateful for respecting his personal space. But after remembering Charlus’ not so subtle suggestion, which would benefit him and reassure his parents, he quickly pecked his mother on the cheek before rushing aboard the train. He looked back over his shoulder and was relieved to see that his parents were not making a big fuss of his supposedly spontaneous action and only waving back with a fond smile. He made a quick note to reward Charlus, maybe he could steal some candies from the old food trolley lady…after all, those beans with strange flavours were Charlus’ favourites.

***

Tom Marvolo Riddle was dragging his suitcase through the train’s corridor, anger in his eyes, his cheeks flushed in humiliation after he was kicked out rather forcefully from his compartment. How dare those people tell him to leave when he was the one sitting there first? And what did _mudblood_ mean? He did not understand how one second, he was pleasantly sitting reading his book, and the other, he was kicked out by two older boys, which resulted into him hitting his nose on the wall. To say it bluntly, he was not having a good day.

“ ** _Master, are you alright?”_** asked a concerned voice.

Tom looked at a pair of worried yellow eyes and sighed. She was supposed to stay hidden under his clothes. Snakes weren’t allowed based on the Hogwarts supply list, but there was no way he was going to let his familiar, a proud and beautiful green snake python at the mercy of the other children at the orphanage.

 ** _“I am alright Nagini, now hide. I will release you as soon as we reach Hogwarts,”_** Tom whispered in the snake tongue, giving her one of his rare sincere smiles only reserved for her. Nagini eyed his bleeding nose with suspicion but didn’t protest and quietly slithered back under his second-hand robe.

Tom internally cursed those kids. He vowed to remember their faces; their actions wouldn’t go without consequences. He looked at his watch, the one he stole from one of the bullies from the orphanage and cursed at realizing that the train would depart in a matter of minutes. If only those stupid boys had left him alone, he certainly wouldn’t be stuck, as he is doing right now, looking all by himself for a compartment. He walked all the way down the hall and stopped in front of the last compartment. With a scowl, he realized there was someone inside. Hoping he wouldn’t be treated like he had been earlier; he quickly wiped the blood off his nose with his robe. It wouldn’t do to act vulnerable; people would exploit it immediately. Taking a sharp breath and plastering a fake innocent smile, he confidently pushed the compartment door open. His smile disappeared the moment he realized that his companion, a boy to be precise, was fast asleep, curled up at the end of one of the benches. Besides him, a small cat was asleep as well. He gave an unimpressed glare at the boy, he had to be an idiot to let his guard down like that. Taking advantage of the boy’s current state, Tom sat down, completely ignoring the boy and without another thought, he opened his first-year potion book and started reading.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up :  
> Tom was taken aback when meeting the gaze of his companion. The boy’s eyes color was a bright vivid green, the same color as the killing curse, one of the three Unforgivable Curses, demonstrated in one of the books he bought. Tom was mesmerised and realized a second too late that the boy was no longer looking at him but at the wall.  
> “Hello, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is nice to meet you,” Tom said, his voice soft like honey, hand outstretched towards the stranger.  
> “Hardwyn Ignatius Potter,” the boy replied, making no move to take his hand.  
> Tom’s eyebrow twitched; how difficult could it be to be polite? Why didn’t he want to shake his hand? Did he think he was better than Tom? Tom would show him, to that Potter, that no one was better than him.

Hardwyn slowly blinked, regaining conscience. After giving a quick glance to a still sleeping Ignis, he realized from the corner of his eyes that there was someone else in his compartment. Hardwyn stiffened, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in the presence of a total stranger. To release some of his anxiety who was starting to show, Hardwyn silently took a small transparent box from his pocket, which contained a bright yellow flame. It was a gift from his parents on his 9th birthday to help him control his anxiety, a useful object he always had on him. Thanks to a conserving charm from his mother, the flame was made never to die down.

After a couple of minutes of staring at the flame and getting used to the presence of a stranger, Hardwyn placed his treasure back in his pocket before he heard someone clearing his throat. Slowly, he looked up to find a boy around his age, staring at him with an eyebrow raised, book open in his lap.

Tom was taken aback when meeting the gaze of his companion. The boy’s eyes color was a bright vivid green, the same color as the killing curse, one of the three Unforgivable Curses, demonstrated in one of the books he bought. Tom was mesmerised and realized a second too late that the boy was no longer looking at him but at the wall.

“Hello, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is nice to meet you,” Tom said, his voice soft like honey, hand outstretched towards the stranger.

“Hardwyn Ignatius Potter,” the boy replied, making no move to take his hand.

Tom’s eyebrow twitched; how difficult could it be to be polite? Why didn’t he want to shake his hand? Did he think he was better than Tom? Tom would show him, to that Potter, that no one was better than him.

For the remaining hours on the train, Tom kept trying to make conversations with Potter, and even though Tom managed to make the Potter boy talk to him, the small scrawny kid would refuse to make direct eye contact, always purposely avoiding Tom’s gaze. Hardwyn Potter was the strangest human being ever, one that he couldn’t figure out. Normally, Tom was really good at judging one’s character. After all, humans were so predictable, but for a reason he ignored, he couldn’t predict Potter’s movement, and it annoyed him very much. Potter’s actions were always so…unusual.

-In which house do you think you’ll be sorted?

-A talking hat will decide for us.

Hardwyn paused after that, eyes wide making him look younger than he actually was. Tom gave him a questioning glance, but then Hardwyn shook his head.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, but Charlus knows how much I hate surprises, so he told me in advance,” Hardwyn explained, assuming that Tom knew who this Charlus fellow was.

“What’s a mudblood?” Tom asked with feigned disinterest.

“Muggleborn,” Hardwyn simply replied, still looking at the spot above Tom’s head. Tom waited for him to say more, but since Hardwyn seemed a total dunderhead in communication skills, Tom was forced to ask him to elaborate.

“A muggleborn is a child born of two non-magical persons. Someone without magic is called a muggle,” Hardwyn answered, his voice neutral voicing none of his personal opinion on the subject.

Tom finally had an appropriate word to distinguish himself from the disgusting people at the orphanage. Yes, muggle was a fitting term for those filths.

***

A knock at their door had both of them look up. Hardwyn’s eyes turned soft and Tom got wary. His companion seemed more angelic than ever, but Tom was no fool. He too was a master of facial expression, and whenever he used the kind of expression Hardwyn had presently, it was to do something without getting caught. Tom looked at Hardwyn with a hint of interest as he witnessed the already beautiful boy fully turning on his charms. Tom had to admit, even though he would never say it out loud, that the Potter boy was good at pulling off the image of a gentle and innocent boy.

“Anything from the trolley boys?” asked an old lady carrying a trolley full of candies.

Tom watched as Hardwyn shyly made his way up to the trolley lady, his small rosy lips in a childish pout. When the lady turned his back on him, Tom noticed Hardwyn’s dark grin, quickly disappearing as soon as the lady turned her attention back on him. Oh yes, Tom was looking forward to Hardwyn’s little show.

***

“I have to say, those liquorices are pretty good,” Hardwyn sighed happily, surrounded by a mountain of candy.

Tom, who was currently opening a chocolate frog was surprised when an actual living brown frog emerged from the small package. Hardwyn giggled, catching the frog in one hand.

“Oh, it’s him,” Tom grumbled, eying the card which had a picture of none other than bloody Albus Dumbledore.

“Oh, you don’t like him?” asked Hardwyn, looking at the frog in his hand with pure fascination.

Hardwyn’s obsessive stare did something to Tom’s gut but he forced it down. After the episode with the troll lady, which resulted in Hardwyn gaining so much candies without even paying for it, Tom didn’t consider Hardwyn an idiot anymore. In fact, Tom was surprised to find how easy it was to tolerate the Potter boy. He eyed his acceptable companion, trying to figure out little Potter’s own stance on the old goat, but as always, Tom got nothing. In the end, Tom decided to go for a half-truth and see from then.

“I met him once, he doesn’t like me,” Tom said bluntly.

“Dumbledore believes the good in people, but he tends to be a little biased towards those few he doesn’t trust,” Hardwyn said mysteriously, wrapping one hand around the frog’s throat, the other holding it still. Abruptly he twisted the frog’s neck and with a small snap, Hardwyn decapitated its head, discarding the lifeless body on the ground. Hardwyn rolled the head between his small fingers, closely examining Tom’s reaction, daring him to say something. Tom scoffed, if he thought he was going to take pity on a small and useless frog, Hardwyn was sadly mistaken. If Tom was feeling anything, it would be amusement and strangely some amount of fondness for the little boy seated across for him who was making direct eye contact for the second time. Tom arrogantly tilted his head before he turned his attention on Dumbledore’s card, an idea forming in his mind in order to establish his dominance. If Tom was open to accept Hardwyn’s company in the future, he needed to make a point that he was as much as dangerous as Hardwyn, even more so. Hardwyn’s eyes barely glanced at the card, his gaze still fixed on Tom, anticipation clearly evident in his eyes. 

When a spark of bright yellow fire started to spread on the golden card, Hardwyn knew Tom has captured his precious attention. He watched transfixed as the flame gradually started to eat up Dumbledore’s smiling face, greedily inhaling the sharp scent of burnt paper. He marvelled in Riddle’s absolute control over the fire and Hardwyn was surprised to find himself very relaxed despite having only known Riddle for a short amount of time. Sadly, the fire quickly died down, leaving nothing but the smell. Hardwyn made a disapproving sound, but Riddle only stared with a calculating gaze.

“You like this, don’t you? I can see that,” he murmured and Hardwyn was surprised to see how close their faces were to each other. He must have gotten closer to Tom, too mesmerized by the flame to realize it. With a soft growl, he tried to move away, only to be stopped by Riddle’s hand on the back of his neck. Hardwyn reacted, his instincts kicking in. He snarled in warning, arms ready to defend himself from any further physical contact, eyes lit up with fury. Hardwyn’s cat Ignis immediately woke up, feeling her master’s panicking state. Only Riddle was faster, and quicker than lightning, he sneaked his other hand under Hardwyn’s chin, grabbing his jaw in a vice grip, using his bigger body to still the smaller boy. Hardwyn continued struggling, baring his teeth in denial, starting to hyperventilate at their closeness. Too close, they were too close. He needed air, he needed…

A larger yellow flame appeared inches from Hardwyn’s cheek and the effect was immediate. He froze, no longer panicking, no longer caring of Riddle’s warm body on top of his. Tom eyed the hissing cat with a hard glare, releasing some of his dark powerful aura, promising pain if the cat dared interfered. Fortunately, the cat seemed intelligent enough to realize Riddle’s non-threatening intentions and she slowly sat down, seeing her master no longer in pain.

“You’re not an easy person to read, little Potter, but I’m starting to get an idea of your character,” Tom Riddle whispered, tilting Hardwyn’s jaw to one side, slowly changing the flame’s colour to a pale blue.

Like in a trance, Hardwyn’s eyelid fluttered, feeling the warm flame gently brushing alongside his jaw.

“Harry, just Harry,” Hardwyn breathed, eyes fixed on the flame, who was now a bright purple.

“I have a feeling we’ll get on just fine Harry. You may call me Tom,” the taller boy murmured in his ear, satisfied to see admiration painted on the smaller boy’s face. He greedily trailed his fingers through Harry’s silky black hair, gently brushing aside one stubborn lock of hair out of the way.

“This one is my favourite,” Harry stated, pointing to the flame.

Tom chuckled, looking up at the flame, which turned a bright green emerald, Harry’s own eyes color. Ironically, it was also Tom’s favourite.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up: “Ah, Harry, my boy. You seem very happy today. Care to share with us?” asked Dumbledore, even though his tone made it wasn’t a question to be answered.
> 
> Hardwyn grimaced at hearing his nickname coming from the old fool’s mouth. He hated it.
> 
> “Just your robes, I have to admit they are…something,” Hardwyn dumbly replied, oblivious to Dumbledore’s tone.
> 
> “Sir,” Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> “Oh please, no need to call me sir. Mr. Potter will do,” Hardwyn cheerfully piped up with a big grin.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Albus Dumbledore, deputy headmaster as well as your future transfiguration professor,” announced a tall bearded man with twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles, hands raised dramatically in the air. He then proceeded to talk about the four houses, but Hardwyn tune him out, already knowing everything he needed to know thanks to Charlus.

Seeing Dumbledore dressed in bright orange robes, Hardwyn had the sudden urge to vomit his entire meal of candy while Tom looked as if he had swallowed one of Dumbledore’s lemon drop. Even Ignis, who was comfortably resting in Hardwyn’s arms, looked at Dumbledore with such disdain that Hardwyn couldn’t supress his giggle.

At once, every other first year stared at Hardwyn; half of them looking at him with a disapproving glare for interrupting the great Albus Dumbledore, the other half staring at him with exasperated fondness, knowing pretty well what kind of person Hardwyn was.

“Ah, Harry, my boy. You seem very happy today. Care to share with us?” asked Dumbledore, even though his tone made it wasn’t a question to be answered.

Hardwyn grimaced at hearing his nickname coming from the old fool’s mouth. He hated it.

“Just your robes, I have to admit they are…something,” Hardwyn dumbly replied, oblivious to Dumbledore’s tone.

“Sir,” Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh please, no need to call me sir. Mr. Potter will do,” Hardwyn cheerfully piped up with a big grin.

Tom could hear the numerous reactions from the other students, some snickering in amusement while others looked personally offended. Dumbledore’s ocean blue eyes hardened, and Tom Riddle knew the deputy headmaster was not amused with Hardwyn.

“Detention, Mr. Potter. My office, this Friday evening,” Dumbledore stated with a glare, before leaving them in a little room, promising to return shortly.

***

Tom observed Hardwyn, the latter looking at the ceiling, clearly not concerned with Dumbledore’s punishment. Around them, students were quietly whispering to one another about the sorting ceremony.

“Already getting in trouble Potter? I’m not really surprised, after all, you never could control yourself,” a strong voice proclaimed.

Tom turned around to assess the idiot who was speaking louder than necessary. Behind him were three boys, looking too confident for their own good. Hardwyn was not even a little bit irritated, and only gazed at them with a fake smile.

“Fleamont Potter, Algie Leroy, Manuel Jugson, pleasure,” Hardwyn greeted with a tilt of his head.

Tom’s eyes were on Fleamont Potter, looking for similarities between him and Hardwyn. While the both of them looked similar enough to know they were related, Fleamont had brown chestnut eyes hidden behind big round glasses and untidy brown hair, his hair reminding Tom of a bird’s nest.

“Such a shame to find you here Potter, I thought your parents were finally going to ship you off to a mental institution,” Algie Leroy, the boy with light brown hair on the left said with a disappointed sigh.

“It’s where you belong after all,” Manuel Jugson, a tall lanky blond hair boy added with a glare that was made to look intimidating.

“You’re a disgrace to the Noble house of Potter,” Fleamont finished with an ugly sneer, pointing his wand at a still unperturbed Hardwyn.

Tom looked incredulous, where they stupid enough to attack Hardwyn out in the open in front of every other students?

_“Expelliarmus!”_

Tom watched as Fleamont was abruptly thrown off to the other side of the room, head banging on the wall, losing his wand in the process. Intrigued, he looked at the newcomers, a boy and a girl. The dark-haired boy all dressed in black with a slightly crooked noise was toying with Fleamont’s wand, looking at his opponent with a sneer while the small girl was openly laughing.

“Now that’s a disarming spell, well done Zevi,” the girl with black curls praised, an expression of pure glee on her face.

Seeing a genuine smile on Hardwyn’s face and the fact that the girl launched herself on Hardwyn, tackling him in a hug without resistance, Tom assumed they were his friends.

“If anyone should be disowned, it’s you Potter, even your own daddy prefers Harry to you,” the girl said, picking up Ignis who was purring in contentment.

“Shut your mouth Black! You’ll pay for that, Prince,” Leroy spat, pointing his wand at them.

“That is enough,” interrupted a booming voice.

Tom looked up, and Dumbledore was near the doors, waiting with his arms crossed. Without another word, Fleamont and his cronies walked away, Fleamont purposely bumping in Hardwyn’s shoulder on the way out.

***

“BELLADONNA BLACK!’”

Tom watched as Hardwyn’s friend sat on the stool, vibrating with excitement.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat yelled.

Tom heard people clapping from the farthest table on the left and saw how Belladonna sat down next to an older dark-haired boy, who looked exactly like a masculine version of her.

“HARDWYN POTTER!”

People who knew the Potter boy craned their necks up, trying to see the infamous black sheep of the Potter house. Oblivious to all the chatters and the whispers, Hardwyn made his way up to the stool with absolutely no intention of even touching the dirty hat. Who knew how many people have tried it on, their head all sweaty and filled with germs? No, that wouldn’t do for Hardwyn. Fortunately, Hardwyn didn’t even had to take another step towards the stool before the hat bellowed “SLYTHERIN!”

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, even some standing up while clapping. Tom could see Fleamont at the Gryffindor table, boiling with jealousy while a couple of tables down, two boys were standing, fist pumped in the air. The tallest of the two had shoulder length red hair with freckles on his face while the other one looked remarkably like a mix of Fleamont and Hardwyn, with his untidy black hair and emerald eyes gleaming with pride. Even though the boy’s eyes were hidden behind glasses, his were rectangle shape, which fitted him much more than Fleamont’s round spectacles. As usual, Hardwyn didn’t show any emotions other than a small wave towards the emerald eye gryffindor boy before taking his place besides Belladonna.

“ZEVI PRINCE!”

Tom was secretly impressed at seeing Hardwyn’s other friend calm demeanour, looking unfazed despite being called right after Hardwyn. With slow measured steps, Prince made his way up to the stool, his black cape billowing behind him dramatically.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat proclaimed.

Zevi Prince silently took his place besides Belladonna, the other Slytherins looking at him with approval.

“TOM RIDDLE!”  
Head held high, Tom approached the stool, eying the sorting hat with slight interest. Refraining from making a face, he gracefully sat down, waiting for Dumbledore to get on with it. However, before the dirty hat could even touch his perfectly styled jet-black hair, the hat shouted his answer.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Silence fell at the Slytherin table, bare from Hardwyn who was politely clapping. Ignoring the death stares from some upper slytherins students, he slowly made his way to his house’s table, sitting across Hardwyn, who gave him an approving nod. Prince and Black were eying the both of them with interest, surely wondering how a nobody such as Tom knew someone as popular as Hardwyn. Tom looked around and saw other houses looking at him with uneasiness. Even some professors were looking at him with some amount of pity. Anger boiled inside; he was not a martyr. He would show them, all of them, how great he was.

***

“Not so tough now without Potter, eh Riddle? Oi, I’m talking to you, mudblood!”

Tom lazily looked up from his charm textbook, seeing three 4th year students standing proud and tall, wand raised towards him. Tom was surprised they lasted that long before confronting him. Ever since his sorting, Tom knew they were dying to put him in his place but were sadly not stupid enough to attack him somewhere people would see. Now that they were in the safety of their common room, with Potter off finishing his detention with Dumbledore, they thought it was the perfect time to act, thinking him vulnerable and frail. How wrong they were.

Tom closed his book with a snap, before slowly getting up, no emotions visible on his face. Tom wasn’t an idiot, he knew what they were trying to do, establish their dominance on poor, little mudblood Riddle. Only Tom wasn’t going to be the one tossed around like a punching bag. He had to endure it at the orphanage for 5 years before he managed to make it on top. Never again.

“I’m retiring for the night,” Tom said simply, without sparing them a glance.

“I don’t think so, filth. You are a disgrace for even being sorted in our house. We, as your betters, will make you regret it,” one of them said, a nasty grin on his face.

Tom looked around and was unsurprised to see his schoolmates making no move to help him. For them, he wasn’t important nor powerful. He was nothing and they could gain nothing for standing by him. Tom could see Hardwyn’s friends standing in a corner, and while the both of them were clearly doing nothing, they had the decency to look nervous and dare he say worried. During the feast, Tom learned that while they were both pureblood, they weren’t active blood purists. The fact that Hardwyn kept talking to Tom was enough for them to engage in conversations with him as well. Fortunately, Tom wasn’t mad at them and was even glad that he could defend himself without having to give credits to anyone but himself. Let the show begin.

***

Zevi Prince looked at Hardwyn’s muggleborn friend surrounded by upper year pureblood students with a hint of fear thankfully hidden behind his impeccable pureblood mask. Such a shame really, the Riddle boy was indeed worth listening to since he was intelligent, contrary to some dunderhead pureblood Zevi had the unfortunate chance to meet. However, he knew it wasn’t his place to intervene, being only a first year student as well. If Hardwyn was here, maybe things would be different, but Hardwyn’s loud mouth landed him once again in trouble, away from the action. Next to him, Bella was doing a horrible job at hiding her displeasure for such powerplay, but Zevi was glad her older brother Orion was discreetly holding her back from acting out. He found himself shuddering, suddenly feeling an incredible amount of dark aura filling the entire common room. Zevi looked at a satisfied Riddle and couldn’t help but gape. Surely, he couldn’t be the sole responsible for this amount of power?

Seeing the stunned expressions of the other students, Tom confidently approached his supposed betters, two of them already on their knees on the ground. The only one standing was visibly trembling, his eyes wide with fear. He tried to whisper a weak spell, but before he could utter a word, Nagini emerged from Tom’s robes, and launched herself at him, fangs bared in anger, ready to defend her master no matter what. With a startled cry, the pitiful boy tried to dodge but Nagini was faster and she quickly coiled herself around his neck, tightening her hold enough for the boy to see stars.

“ ** _Nagini, please refrain from choking him to death,”_** Tom murmured with a roll of his eyes.

The reaction was immediate, everyone in the common room gasped, eyes wide with sudden realization. With a disappointed hiss, Nagini released her strong hold on the boy, and said boy looked at Riddle like he was seeing him for the first time.

A small laugh was heard in the absolute quiet room, and Tom turned around, locking gaze with familiar green emerald eyes. Hardwyn Potter was leaning against the wall near the entrance of the common room, looking very much pleased.

“Welcome to Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I think you’ll fit right in,” Hardwyn murmured with a solemn bow, others quick to follow his lead.

Seeing all these students, going from avoiding him to respect him in a matter of days, Tom couldn’t help but bask in the feeling. Yes, Tom had a feeling he would rather enjoy his time at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you so much for your feedback! I wasn't sure at first if people would actually want to read this story, but I've been so surprised with the results! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	4. Charlus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> “Did you know that this is actually a special knife made for sacrifice? You can still see some blood if you look close enough” Hardwyn whispered in a conspiracy tone. Fleamont could only stare in horror at seeing some red dried texture on the handle, which could be easily mistaken for blood. 
> 
> “That’s dry tomato sauce, and I saw you this morning steal it from the kitchen. Now put that down or I’ll take that knife away,” a commanding voice ordered from behind.

_November 17 th, 1937_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner like I promised I would. Everything’s been so crazy these past few months, I barely even have time to do my Head Boy duties (I’m only joking Mother)._

_Assembling this year’s Quidditch team is definitely a challenge. Can you believe that there are still some people who don’t even know who the Montrose Magpies are? (They are a famous Scottish Quidditch team Mother). Truly Father, with half of my team newly graduated, tryouts have been a total nightmare! I had to yell at Frederic McLaggen who was trying out as beater that he was supposed to hit the bludgers AWAY from the players. I don’t know what’s wrong with him since all McLaggen tried to do was to aim the bludger at ME as hard as he could. Septimus has no doubt it’s because professor Dumbledore made me the Quidditch Captain and not him, the jealous bastard. As you can surely guess, McLaggen did not make the team._

_But enough about Quidditch, I know Mother you wanted news about our favourite little rascal. Little Harry has been behaving…as usual, which means at least one accident per week. Fortunately, it’s either in Potions Class or with old professor Binns. Slughorn loves Harry too much to actually punish him while Binns’ too slow to even notice. Seriously, the guy is as exciting as a muggle dresser._

_You will be both glad to hear that recently, Harry started doing all of his homework. The reason for him behaving so well is simple. Tom Riddle. Harry met the lad on the train to Hogwarts and since then, they have been inseparable. He even lets him touch him! I know Mother, I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen the both of them one evening in the library. Riddle was as usual studying, (no surprise here, the kid is brilliant Father) with little Harry who was reading a first-year textbook (not one about fire). I almost fell over when I realized he had his head on Riddle’s lap, Riddle’s hand brushing through his hair. And Harry let him! Not even Bella or Zevi can do such a thing without Harry batting their hands away. I’m almost jealous of him, it took me 3 years to do what Riddle did in a matter of days._

_Anyway, my beautiful betrothed Dorea says hello and even though Harry won’t write to you, he’s currently besides me, reading this letter (yes in the Gryffindor common room, Harry doesn’t care about boundaries). He loved the homemade cookies you made for him and would appreciate another dozen by the end of the month. As for me, I hope you both have a great time at home, and please, do enjoy those rare peaceful and quiet moments before Harry and I inevitably come back for the winter holidays._

_Love,_

_Charlus_

***

-Harry, you fool, put the knife down before you get caught.

Zevi Prince looked at the youngest Potter heir with a warning glare, eyes constantly darting towards the end of the hallway where he hoped they wouldn’t be caught by any professors walking by.

They were in a small narrowed hallway near the entrance of the Great Hall; Zevi and Bella were trying to hold back Hardwyn without getting accidently cut down by Harry’s weapon of the day, a kitchen knife. Facing them was Fleamont Potter, trying his best to hide his fear despite having an eight inches sharp knife dangerously close to his neck. Hardwyn rolled his eyes at hearing Fleamont whimper in fear. Seriously, if Hardwyn was really planning to hurt him, he wouldn’t be using something so…muggle.

Besides, Fleamont only had himself to blame, it was his fault for trying to eavesdrop on Hardwyn and his friends.

Hardwyn slowly but so gently tapped the edge of the knife against Fleamont’s cheek in answer, amusement in his eyes. He always loved to play with his _dear_ cousin.

“Did you know that this is actually a special knife made for sacrifice? You can still see some blood if you look close enough” Hardwyn whispered in a conspiracy tone. Fleamont could only stare in horror at seeing some red dried texture on the handle, which could be easily mistaken for blood.

“That’s dry tomato sauce, and I saw you this morning steal it from the kitchen. Now put that down or I’ll take that knife away,” a commanding voice ordered from behind.

Harry immediately rolled his eyes in annoyance. What a way to ruin the moment. Abruptly, he put the knife down before putting it back under his robe, lightly scratching Fleamont’s jaw, which earned an indignant _squeak_ from said boy.

“Yeah, you better run,” Bella cackled, seeing the coward running away from them as fast as he could.

Hardwyn slowly turned around, coming face to face with an unimpressed Tom as well as Tom’s newest entourage, Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Back and Corvus Lestrange, all 2nd year students.

“Thanks a lot Tom. You know I was only trying to have some fun,” the young Potter boy protested with a small pout, arms crossed.

Tom only rolled his eyes in answer before continuing his way to the Great Hall, his crowd obediently following behind. Hardwyn only stared at his friends with an incredulous ‘ _can you believe him?_ ’ look before eventually following Tom as well, since that’s where Hardwyn and his friends were supposed to go before they were distracted by the nosy gryffindor kid.

Before Hardwyn could even decide where to sit, he was abruptly manhandled by an unconcerned Tom to sit beside him. Fortunately, Zevi and Bella managed to squeeze their way in the middle between Malfoy and Black, earning an indignant huff from Malfoy and an amused chuckle from Bella’s brother. While Tom preferred to always eat in the same spot near the middle of the table, Hardwyn didn’t really care about seating arrangements. It wasn’t new for him to be dragged wherever Tom wanted him to be. And honestly, Hardwyn couldn't care less about Tom’s strange habit of always touching him and arranging him in any positions he wanted.

“Now, as we were saying Abraxas, what do you know about Slytherin’s lineage?” Tom asked with a pleasant smile, a possessive hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Well, I’ve contacted my father like you asked, and it seems that the house of Gaunt is the family you were looking for. They are indeed descendant of Salazar Slytherin” Malfoy replied, feeling proud that such an important person like Tom was willing to trust him with such a personal matter.

“You have done well Abraxas. I am very pleased. Corvus, please ask your father about any still living Gaunt family members,” Tom ordered, quickly grabbing Hardwyn by the neck when he realized Hardwyn has been discreetly trying to put some space between the both of them.

“Right away Riddle. My letter will be written and sent this afternoon,” Corvus replied with a small nod, his lips curving in amusement at seeing Hardwyn’s useless attempt to evade Tom’s grasp.

“And where do you think you’re going, my little devil?” Tom whispered in Harry’s ear, putting pressure on Hardwyn’s neck in warning. Little Harry only huffed in reply, trying and failing once again to escape Tom’s hold. With a defeated sigh, he slumped against Riddle’s side, under the amusing watch of his fellow housemates.

“I hate you all,” Harry murmured with a sigh.

Tom only chuckled in response.

***

“You better not get caught,” Tom whispered with a hard glare.

“I won’t,” Harry assured him, carrying the newly broomstick _Comet 140_ towards the entrance of the Slytherin’s common room. It was just after curfew, and it was just so dark. With no lights to illuminate them, they were barely able to see each other.

“Do you know the number of House points you could make us lose if you get caught?” Tom asked, clearly disapproving Harry’s little evening flight with his brother.

“You’re so selfish, you’re ready to risk the entire House’s future just so you can go do some stupid flying with some stupid gryffindork,” Tom all but spat in disgust.

Harry abruptly stopped walking, Tom almost colliding with him. Merlin, everything was so dark.

“ _Incendio_ ”

Tom absolutely did not flinch when Harry flicked his wand, creating a small yellow flame. Harry was about to reply that his brother was certainly not stupid when something interesting caught his attention.

“Merlin…are you jealous?” he asked, intrigued to see so many different emotions flashing on Tom’s face.

“What? Of course, not. Why would I be jealous, I don’t even like flying on a dirty broomstick. It’s so barbaric anyway!” Tom sneered back.

Harry paused, glancing at Tom’s face. He was never really good at detecting other’s emotional state. He must have deduced wrong then.

“Okay, I have to go now,” he then calmly replied, unbothered by Tom’s nasty temper.

Tom looked startled, like this wasn’t the kind of answer he expected. Harry waited a moment for him to say something, but when it was clear Tom wasn’t going to speak, he turned his back on him to reach the entrance’s door. When Harry looked back, Tom had already vanished, nowhere to be seen. Harry didn’t think much about it. Right now, he had some flying to do.

***

-You missed again scamp!

Charlus Potter laughed while barely dodging a bludger, curtesy of his little brother. With a sharp grin, he suddenly spun around, racing towards little Harry as fast as his broom could carry him. Veering to the left at the last minute, Charlus looked over his shoulder and grinned at the dirty look his brother gave him.

“Come on kiddo. Try to keep up, I’m getting old over here,” Charlus teased, flashing one of his dazzling smiles to his brother. It quickly disappeared when he realized the mischievous glint appearing in Hardwyn’s eyes. Oh oh...he knew that look. He knew exactly what was going to happen.

“Catch me!” Hardwyn suddenly shouted, before quite literally jumping off his broom, opening his arms out wide like he was offering himself to the gods.

“Son of a bludger!” Charlus swore, automatically diving in pursuit, extending his arm towards his reckless mess of a brother. Years of habit and insanely quick reflexes were the only reason Charlus was able to reach his brother in time.

“Are you crazy Harry? You’re trying this here?” Charlus exclaimed, quickly rearranging his brother on the broom.

Hardwyn only giggled in response, settling back more comfortably against Charlus’ chest.

“What’s the big deal _Charly_? We’ve practiced it at least a thousand times! Besides, we weren’t that far from each other,” the youngster replied, eyes wide and bright.

Charlus stared at his brother, one eyebrow raised. He was absolutely not falling for this innocent act.

“I’m getting bored. Let’s go to the Forbidden forest. I want to pet a Thestral,” Harry announced spontaneously, pointing his arm imperiously like he was a prominent king commanding his loyal subject.

“You can’t even see them brat,” Charlus reminded him with roll of his eyes. Despite his initial reluctance, he was still manoeuvring the broom towards Harry’s favourite place to explore. Charlus shook his head with a soft sigh. Litle Harry had him wrapped under his finger. Dear Merlin, he was such a sap for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos down below :)


	5. Tom (being petty) Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> “Hardwyn Ignatius Potter! Spit it out now!” Bella shrieked, hurrying back to her seat, sample bottle in hand.  
> “You stupid, suicidal imbecile! Just what were you thinking?” roared someone from behind.  
> Harry looked over his shoulder before being abruptly spun around, facing the angriest Tom he had ever seen. With a weak smile, Harry tried to speak, only to have the sudden urge to vomit.  
> “Accio empty cauldron!” Tom barked, a shiny cauldron landing in his hands. Sounds of disgust echoed through the room while Harry was emptying his stomach.
> 
> “This mixture is a healing potion for plants! Are you a plant Harry?” Tom bellowed, angrily shoving two of his fingers as far as he could at the back of Harry’s throat, forcing him to regurgitate all of the mixture he had taken. Only when he was satisfied, did Tom remove his fingers, casually wiping his fingers on Harry’s robe.

-Is everything alright with you and Tom?

Hardwyn Potter who was currently stacking empty bottles on top of each other to form a tower looked at his female friend with a questioning look on his face.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t we be alright?” Hardwyn asked, straightening his tower, which was supposed to represent a famous fire temple in India. 

Bella huffed in resignation; her poor friend was so oblivious sometimes. She looked at him before deliberately turning her head towards one of the groups at the other end of the class. Zevi Prince was quietly reading his first-year potion book, while Riddle was sitting beside him, casually chatting up with his number one fan, the one and only Isadora Carrow. Bella was no idiot; she knew Riddle was only using her…she just didn’t get why he would continue this charade since it didn’t have the desired effect on Harry.

Bella knew exactly why Riddle was so bitter towards Harry. She heard all about him receiving many invitations from various Slytherin students, offering him to stay at their home for the Winter vacations. Riddle even brought the topic during dinner one day with Harry sitting next to him. However, because Harry is…well Harry and Riddle is such a stuck-up brat, Riddle was pretty offended and bitter about not getting an invitation from his special person. Quite frankly, Bella just wished he had directly asked Harry about spending his vacation with him. Since she was little, she quickly learned that if you needed something from Harry, you just had to be very blunt and honest with him, otherwise, you would just get frustrated for nothing. But alas, Riddle was too stubborn to even consider the possibility that everything needed to be spelled out clearly for Harry. 

Usually in potions class, Riddle would partner up with Harry while she would be working alongside Zevi. Bella was used to work with Zevi, him telling her what to do at all time. But since Riddle is forever a hopeless drama queen, he was determined to make it as obvious as he could that he was giving Harry the cold shoulder by forcing the four of them to change partners. Hence, why Bella was angry at Riddle. Harry wasn’t the one suffering the consequences of Riddle’s little tantrum, she was!

Even though she loves her Harry very much so, he simply cannot be trusted not to deliberately mess their potions, which was why she needed to step in and be the one in charge. Fortunately, their potion looked…decent enough, she was positive professor Slughorn would accept it.

“Did you invite Tom to spend the Winter vacations at your place?” Bella finally asked, casually smacking her friend’s hand aside, Harry trying once again to put an unidentified ingredient in their mixture.

“No, why would I?” Harry replied with a little pout at being denied, crossing his arms like a child.

Bella wanted to bang her head on the table as hard as she could. Clueless. Her friend was so hopelessly clueless.

***

_Two weeks ago, they were heading towards their usual eating spot in the Great Hall when Bella realized someone was sitting at Harry’s usual place, on Riddle’s right. His minions knew better than take Harry’s place, and so it was quite surprising to see first-year Isadora Carrow sitting confidently next to Riddle, giving a smug look at Harry. Her sweet but so easily influenced brother Orion gave her a small apologizing smile before turning his back on her, his expressive eyes telling her all she needed to know. They were purposely excluding them…probably targeting Harry, but Bella knew it included them as well since they were practically a package deal. From the corner of her eyes, Riddle was trying his best to remain nonchalant, but Bella could see the way his eyes were bright and focused, anticipating Harry’s reaction. Bella almost laughed; did he really think it would affect Harry?_

_The minute Harry realized there was no space left for him and his friends, he didn’t even question it. After all, if Isadora wanted to seat next to Riddle, she had every right to do so. It wasn’t like their seats were labeled. Besides, he just really wanted to sit down and eat his mother’s amazing cookies that he had received this morning. Fortunately, he could see enough spaces for them at the other end of the table. Without missing a beat, he tugged his friends, a giggling Bella and a smirking Zevi, towards their future seats. He was just so starving!_

_Bella cackled at seeing Riddle’s frown, seemingly disappointed towards Harry’s lack of reaction. Even better, throughout the whole dinner, Harry didn’t even look once back at Riddle, while Bella could see Riddle becoming more and more frustrated. And from that moment on, Riddle made it his life mission to show that Harry was no longer useful to him._

***

“Tom, are you listening to what I just said?”

Tom refrained from openly scowling at the horrible nuisance next to him, quickly schooling his features in a polite smile before facing _her_ again. Isadora Carrow turned out to be even more annoying that he initially thought. At first, Tom chose her because he knew she hated the Potter child with a passion, having heard her many times whispering loudly to anyone who wanted to hear that Harry was the ‘ _Devil’s spawn and such a freaky lunatic_ ’. While people usually defined her as being pretty, with her long wavy blond hair and prominent crystal blue eyes, Tom personally thought she looked rather plain and desperate. And she was supposedly a pureblood witch from a prominent wizard family. How disappointing.

It was all Harry’s fault. If he wasn’t so thick in the head, Tom wouldn’t be forced to ignore him to teach him a lesson and consequently have to endure the likes of Carrow and countless others who thought they were worthy enough to be standing by his side. Fools, all of them.

“I’m so sorry my dear. You were saying?” Tom asked, pretending to be busy by checking on Zevi, who looked amused that Tom was putting on such a show. Unfortunately for Tom, they both finished their assignment at the same time Carrow and her partner Vera Rosier did, which meant Tom didn’t have any reasons not to continue fraternizing with Carrow.

“I was saying that if you decide to come home with me to Carrow Manor next week for the holidays, you could finally meet my parents. My father is currently working at the Ministry of Magic in the department of Magical Law Enforcement,” Carrow boasted, looking at Tom with an eager smile, wanting to impress him as much as she could. Tom hid his disgust behind his impeccable pleasant mask. Why on earth would he want to meet her parents? Besides, Tom had made some research on her father beforehand, and while it was true that Gregory Carrow worked in the DMLE, he was only a poor administrative clerk. Nothing to brag about.

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked back at the female Black with a satisfied smirk. The poor girl looked so done with Harry, it was so entertaining to watch. Tom quietly chuckled, seeing Harry’s foolish attempt to put something in his cauldron that was definitely not an ingredient for their potion. However, his smirk quickly faded when he saw the Black girl leaving little Potter on his own. Tom clenched his fists when he witnessed a curious Harry picking a small empty vial from his tower, then proceeding to dip it in their mixture. He wasn’t seriously considering…

“Hardwyn Ignatius Potter! Spit it out now!” Bella shrieked, hurrying back to her seat, sample bottle in hand.

At once, every student had their eyes glued to the impossible Potter child, curious to see just what crazy incident he's committed again. At the same time, Tom swore springing from his seat, completely dismissing whatever nasty comment the Carrow girl had just said. Why did the Black girl let him be unsupervised? Tom had never let Harry alone when they were together, always forcing Harry to accompany him if he needed to leave their station. What in Merlin’s name was Harry thinking? Today’s potion wasn’t made to be consumed by wizards! What a bloody idiot!

The potion wasn’t really good. With a disgusted glare directed to his now empty vial, Hardwyn Potter half- stumbled towards his table, ignoring his partner’s numerous reprimands. Maybe drinking from their mixture wasn’t such a good idea after all. Why was he feeling so dizzy all of a sudden?

“You stupid, suicidal imbecile! Just what were you thinking?” roared someone from behind.

Harry looked over his shoulder before being abruptly spun around, facing the angriest Tom he had ever seen. With a weak smile, Harry tried to speak, only to have the sudden urge to vomit.

“ _Accio_ empty cauldron!" Tom barked, a shiny cauldron landing in his hands. Sounds of disgust echoed through the room while Harry was emptying his stomach.

“This mixture is a healing potion for plants! Are you a plant Harry?” Tom bellowed, angrily shoving two of his fingers as far as he could at the back of Harry’s throat, forcing him to regurgitate all of the mixture he had taken. Only when he was satisfied, did Tom remove his fingers, casually wiping his fingers on Harry’s robe.

“If you don’t mind professor, I think I should bring Harry to the hospital wing just to make sure no potion residues are left in his system,” Tom suggested, firmly grabbing a slightly dazed Harry towards the door, not even looking at their professor.

“Oh, yes you do that Tom, thank you very much,” professor Slughorn naively replied, seeming relived that someone else was taking care of the Potter boy. He quickly turned back to his class, half of them looking at the exit with a worried glance for their special little devil, the other half glad to be rid of such a troublemaker.

“Now, Miss Black, I believe you were about to give me the mixture that you and Mr. Potter prepared today?”

***

Hardwyn Potter was sitting on one of the infirmary beds, looking at the big windows in awe. The sun’s reflection on the glass was simply beautiful, making the hospital wing look much brighter. Tom Riddle was standing beside him, arms crossed, glaring daggers at his companion. However, his demeanour totally changed when he spotted the resident nurse Madam Pomfrey quickly approaching them.

“I don’t see anything that raises concern. It is fortunate you only ingested a small amount of the potion. Nonetheless, you should drink this Mr. Potter. It will make the nausea go away,” Madam Pomfrey stated, giving Harry a small green vial.

“It smells funny,” Harry giggled, sniffing the tiny vial.

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey,” Tom said with a respectful nod.

Madam Pomfrey gave an exasperated sigh towards Harry before walking away. It was the fourth time in two weeks now. If he was going to continue like this, she would have no other choice but to alert his parents.

As soon as the nurse disappeared, Tom quickly snatched the vial from Harry’s pale hands, earning an affronted whine from the incompetent boy.

“Tom, give it back, I need to take it,” Harry complained, making ‘ _gimme’_ motions.

Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was indeed out of sigh, Tom pulled the privacy curtains around them, effectively hiding them from anyone passing by before quickly putting silencing spells.

“Be quiet. Now you will listen to me Harry Potter and don’t you dare interrupt me, or I swear I will hex you into oblivion!" Tom abruptly snarled, grabbing a handful of Harry’s hair.

Harry automatically snapped his jaw, trying to bite Tom’s fingers. Tom only tightened his hold, nails painfully digging in little Harry’s scalp. Harry grunted in discomfort, but it didn’t stop him from trying to fight his way out of Tom’s hold. 

“Filthy animal! Stop it now!” Tom ordered, dodging Harry’s blind attempts to hit him. With a growl, he tackled Harry on the bed, aggressively tugging on both of Harry’s wrists in midair, completely ignoring his sharp cry of pain.

" _Incarcerous!"_

Harry bared his teeth, even as his wrists were bound tightly above his head, still trying in vain to kick Tom with his legs.

“ENOUGH!” Tom roared impatiently, straddling Harry’s waist. But Harry wasn’t listening anymore. He kept spitting and shrieking, green eyes glaring at Tom in fury. This was not going anywhere. He had to do something. With a sharp intake, Tom summoned a small green flame, hoping it would calm Harry down. It proved to be effective, Harry immediately snapping out of whatever crazy trance he was into, gazing at the flame with longing.

“Are you ready to behave like a proper wizard?” Tom pleasantly asked, as if sitting on Harry was a completely normal behavior in his everyday life. He swiftly extinguished the flame, wanting Harry’s attention solely on him.

Harry gave an indignant sniff in reply, still acting defiant despite being clearly incapacitated. Tom only responded with a silent hard glare of his own. Letting a dramatic sigh, Harry slumped against the bed, admitting defeat. For now.

Tom stared at the little boy under him with a small frown on his face. They’ve only known each other for such a small amount of time, and still Tom couldn’t comprehend why he reacted so emotionally towards him. It annoyed him to no end how disgustingly worried he had been for the reckless little misfit.

“I’m going to give you the opportunity to make it up for me,” Tom announced seriously, absentmindedly making circle patterns on the side of Harry’s smooth neck.

Harry was about to reply when Tom tightened his hold on his neck in warning. Harry rolled his eyes but stayed silent.

“Beg for my forgiveness Harry Potter. Beg now,” Tom hissed, abruptly looming over Harry’s face, eyes wild, filled with madness.

Harry once again tried to speak, only to choke on air. Dammit, Tom was squeezing his windpipe way too much.

“Seek forgiveness that I will so graciously grant you and all will be forgiven,” Tom gasped in Harry’s ear, getting suddenly agitated.

“Tom…I…I don’t…I can’t…" Harry gurgled with desperation, yanking his wrists desperately back and forth.

With a ferocious snarl, Tom picked up the fragile boy before slamming him back against the bed.

“Dammit Potter! Why didn't you invite me to spend the holidays at your house like everyone else did?” Tom all but yelled, eyes filled with betrayal and hurt.

They both froze. Harry, because the air was literally knocked out of him, and Tom, because he had all but admitted the reason of his frustration. Tom quickly scrambled off the Potter boy, cheeks red with embarrassment, humiliated at letting his emotions get the better of him.

“So Bella was right. You do want to spend the holidays with me,” Harry murmured, slowly rising in a sitting position, gently rubbing his wrists against one another.

“I can’t believe you were too stupid to see it you incompetent dimwit’” Tom mumbled, pointing his wand at Harry’s bound hands, refusing to even look at him.

“You know, I’m not really bright with all the emotions and feeling stuff, Tom,” Harry gently reminded him, his wrists now free at last.

Tom silently nodded, before giving him back the small vial, eyes still avoiding his. Harry chuckled, before clumsily hopping of the bed, facing Tom directly.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, would you like to spend the holidays with me at Potter Manor?” Harry dramatically proclaimed, even going as far as getting down on one knee. Never has Tom been more grateful for the privacy curtains.

“You look ridiculous. Hurry up and drink your potion. Herbology is starting in ten minutes”, Tom scoffed while completely disregarding Harry’s question. Too damn proud to answer his offer. Stubborn prick.

Harry quickly gulped the vial in one go, before tossing it back on the now empty bed. He turned around, only to see that Tom was already waiting for him near the exit, tapping his foot impatiently, his permanent scowl back in place. Harry only cackled before running after him. Merlin, he never realized how much he had miss this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos down below :)


	6. Welcome to Potter Manor (Hardwyn edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> -Is that…Harry, why do you have a book for young children in your private shelf?
> 
> Harry quickly snatched the book from Tom’s grasp, brushing his fingers against the book cover with unusual care.
> 
> -That was the first book Charlus bought me about fire.
> 
> -Really? Your parents are alright with you having a book entitled ‘I went to the park and burned everything to the ground?’
> 
> -It’s funny right? I still read it sometimes just for fun! Besides, Charlus spelled it so it would look like a different book if my parents were ever to find it. Do you want me to read it to you?
> 
> Tom was going to say no, but one look at Harry’s face filled with so much hope and pure excitement, and suddenly Tom’s foolish oh so stupid feelings once again took over his rational mind. With a slightly mesmerised look, he dumbly nodded while sitting down on one of the luxurious sofas next to a beaming Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is quite a long chapter and there's a lot going on...Enjoy!

Lord Potter and Lady Potter were one of the many parents present on Platform 93/4, waiting with anticipation for their children’s return. While Lord Potter was doing a decent job of keeping a solemn demeanor, Pandora Potter on the other hand couldn’t help but scrutinize every child passing by them, hoping that one of them was the famous Tom Riddle their eldest son had talked so much about in his monthly letters.

“Pandora dear, I am as eager as you are to meet him, but will you please stop staring. You are scaring the children,” Lord Potter calmly stated, gently grabbing her wife’s arm while giving a reassuring smile to a muggle couple nearby who were looking at Lady Potter with obvious concern, discreetly pulling their own child closer to them.

Immediately, Lady Potter snapped her beautiful green eyes towards her husband with an apologetic smile, before quickly schooling her features into a more appropriate look to give to children. His husband quietly chuckled, kissing his wife on the forehead. Ever since they have received a last-minute letter from Charlus stating that the Riddle boy was coming home for the holidays, Pandora’s been absolutely _thrilled_ , even going as far as adding and redecorating a brand-new spare room all for him. While they were used to Charlus bringing friends over for the holidays, they knew Hardwyn was more reluctant to share his home with his friends, being a more private individual. To date, Zevi and Bella have still not been allowed into Hardwyn's room.

“Father! Mother!” yelled an enthusiastic Charlus Potter.

Lord Potter and Lady Potter both looked to their left where a small group was walking towards them, suitcases floating behind. Lord Potter could easily recognize the Weasley boy, being the tallest of the group. Charlus was holding hands with Dorea Black while Septimus was carrying a sleepy Hardwyn all under the watchful eyes of a small serious dark-haired boy. Hardwyn’s cat, Ignis, was casually trotting behind them, a small rat caught in its teeth. With a closer look, Pandora realized a real-life snake was casually draped over the brown hair boy’s shoulders.

“Dorea dear, it is so good to see you!” Lady Potter exclaimed, greeting her future daughter-in-law with a hug.

The graceful dark-haired woman returned the embrace with a fond look in her normally icy grey eyes, before greeting Lord Potter with a respectful bow.

“How do you do Mr. Potter?” the red-haired boy asked with a big smile, not being able to properly greet the head of the Potter house with Hardwyn tucked in his arms.

“I’m very well thank you Septimus. I hope my son isn’t too much of a burden,” Lord Potter said, looking at his sleeping devil with a small frown.

Septimus laughed loudly, which woke up Hardwyn. Immediately, Hardwyn tried to wiggle his way out of Septimus’ hold.

“Finally awake, sleeping beauty?” Septimus asked with a grin, quickly putting the smaller child on the ground. Harry grumpily stuck out his tongue in answer.

“And you must be Tom Riddle, Hardwyn’s new friend,” Lord Potter announced to the newcomer, giving his youngest a warning glare for his childish behavior.

Apart from his second-hand robe, Riddle had every features of a pureblood wizard, with his already defined jaw and high cheekbones. There was no way this boy was a simple muggleborn.

“Lord Potter,” Riddle greeted with a low bow, his handsome face set in a polite smile.

“Mr. Potter will do. It is nice to finally meet you,” Lord Potter replied with a respectful nod.

“We’ve heard so much about you Tom,” Pandora added with a warm smile, tipping her head in greeting.

Without missing a beat, Riddle gracefully approached Lady Potter, politely grabbing her hand and kissing it the traditional pureblood way, which made Lady Potter _swoon_ with happiness. Even Lord Potter was secretly impressed to see how well-mannered the Riddle boy was, despite his supposed muggle heritage.

Dorea Black had a small knowing smile on her face. She knew Riddle’s actions made a good first impression on Lord Potter, and based on Pandora’s delighted smile, he had already won her over. After seeing such a formal exchange, Dorea’s suspicions were confirmed. She had been wary at first when Riddle seeked her out back on the train, casually asking her about pureblood practice and traditions. While having doubts about his true intentions, she still indulged him, politely responding to all of his questions. After all, she would be blind not to see Riddle’s immense potential. Even though he was only a first year, she knew he was by far the brightest wizard in his year, easily surpassing all his peers while already associating with first, second and even upper year students from prominent pureblood families. Tom Riddle would one day become a very influential and powerful wizard, Dorea would bet her entire heritage on it.

***

Tom Riddle stroked the softest white bed covers he’d ever touched with a satisfied smile, being quite pleased at having this large area all for himself. When he first learned that he was going to have his own room, Tom expected it to be small and relatively plain, like his own room back at the orphanage. He did not expect this gigantic chamber, with large windows on the back walls and beautiful walls painted in royal blue with gold patterns. Expensive white furniture has been added while an enormous king-sized bed was resting in the middle of the room. However, the most impressive item was probably the small heated rock placed next to his bed, the perfect size for his beautiful Nagini.

 ** _“Master, I could stay here forever,”_** Nagini hissed in pleasure, currently huddled in a little ball on her heated rock.

Tom rolled his eyes with a fond smile, before slowly extracting himself from the comfortable bed. Since Potter Manor was literally the size of a castle and it was Tom’s first time being here, Lady Potter assured him Hardwyn would give him a tour of the house. While it would save Tom from trying to navigate his way through the manor, looking like a wandering idiot, he’d have no reason to give if he went exploring on his own.

“Well, Nagini seems to enjoy her new home,” a familiar voice noted.

Tom turned his head towards the entrance where little Harry was casually leaning against the door, munching on one of his mother’s homemade cookie. His familiar was by his side, sneering at Tom with disdain.

“I don’t think she’ll ever want to leave this place,” Tom replied with a small glare directed at the cat.

Harry entered the room, uncaringly leaving a small trail of cookie crumbs behind him. Before Ignis could even think of putting her dirty tongue on the marble floor, Tom flicked his ebony wand.

“ _Scourgify!_ ”

He was met with an indignant look from the cat, but Tom was pretty much used to it by now. Tom didn’t have the same _relationship_ with Harry’s familiar as his familiar had with Harry. Following their first meeting, Nagini basically adopted Harry, calling him his ‘ _precious devil hatchling’_ ready to protect him at all cost. Harry was as enamoured as she was since he was obsessed with touching Nagini’s scales. While Tom didn’t understand how Nagini’s body texture could be so fascinating, Harry once told him the feeling of her scales on his skin was supposedly very calming. Hence, why most nights in their dorm, Harry would usually fall asleep with a content Nagini draped all over his body.

Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said about Tom and Ignis. On a daily basis, they were more like foes, regularly throwing each other death glances while competing for Harry’s attention. Since their first meeting back on the train, Ignis decided to do everything she could to make Tom’s life miserable. He had to endure a whole week of finding filthy hairballs on his bed, cat pee and cat claws on his pillows before realizing Ignis’ actions were anything but accidental. Furious at the cat but limited in his methods of retaliation, Tom’s been putting on special protective charms around his four-poster bed, easily plucking one of Ignis’ hair before keying it to his repellant barrier. Since then, every time Ignis would try to approach Tom’s bed, she would instantly receive a small dose of electric shocks, enough to discourage her from trying again. Of course, Tom made sure it wouldn’t really hurt her since he knew Harry would become upset. If he wasn't so attached to that vermin, Tom would have killed it months ago. Alas, Tom had no choice but to bear with her for the sake of little Potter. Harry was so very fortunate to have a good and tolerant friend such as Tom.

***

Throughout the rest of the day, Tom greedily absorbed all the information little Harry was willing to share about his home and family, from the most common facts to the craziest and surprising discoveries. It was expected of course with Harry acting as Tom’s special tour guide…

**\- Kitchen -**

Tom was surprised to find Harry’s parents in the kitchen; Lady Potter was humming while rinsing vegetables while Lord Potter was busy cooking sausages. Both of them were wearing more casual, but still expensive clothes, and Tom noted they were cooking without using magic and with no servants.

“Pardon me for intruding, but surely you must have house-elves to help you with the food?” Tom politely asked, making sure not to show any signs of disgust toward such ‘ _muggle ways of cooking’_.

Lady Potter gave a knowing smile to her husband before turning to Tom.

“Oh, don’t you worry for us Tom. We’re used to make the food. Besides, no servant, house-elves or squibs, want to work here since Harry’s meaningless accident a couple of years ago,” Lady Potter replied, giving a fond smile to her youngest son, who was trying to grab one of the sausages directly from Lord Potter’s cooking pan.

“It was no accident, dear,” Lord Potter reminded her with a sigh, casually removing his son’s hand from the still very hot pan. Based on his defeated tone, Tom presumed it wasn’t the first time they were disagreeing on this.

Lady Potter rolled her eyes, brushing off her husband’s comment, before handing a small piece of carrot at her son. Harry stared at the carrot with a small pout. He wanted to taste the meat, not disgusting vegetables.

“It wasn’t our son’s fault Henry. Jinjy shouldn’t have been in Harry’s room in the first place and you very well know that,” Lady Potter argued with determination in her beautiful emerald eyes.

“Perhaps, but setting her on fire was no accident either,” Lord Potter retorted, giving a small glare at his still whining son. Harry huffed before quickly gulping the carrot in one bite.

“Harry was scared and upset. She just popped in his room totally unannounced, what did you expect him to do?” Lady Potter protested.

“Well, I don’t know, maybe not attacking her and setting her on fire while laughing?” Lord Potter sarcastically shot back, his voice getting louder.

Lady Potter gave an indignant cry, her rosy cheeks turning redder by the minute.

“You know, I’m right here,” Hardwyn sweetly interjected.

Both parents looked down, little Harry standing between the both of them, using his sweet innocent angel persona. Tom was leaning against the wall, amusement in his eyes. Immediately, Lady Potter’s combative stance faltered while Lord Potter took a deep breath, slowly stepping away from his wife.

“I don’t like when you guys fight because of me,” Harry stated, swinging from one foot to the other, hands clasped together, eyes on the ground, portraying the perfect guilty son who was ashamed of what he did.

Immediately, both parents got down on one knee, still careful not to encroach on Harry’s personal space.

“Are you going to break up because of me? You don’t love each other anymore?” Harry gently asked, eyes wider than ever, meeting his parent’s gaze with difficulty.

“Of course not, baby. Your father and I love each other very much,” Lady Potter reassured him, reaching for her husband’s hand.

“Always,” Henry added with a confident smile, looking at his gorgeous wife with love in his eyes.

Lady Potter was quick to avert her eyes, blushing at the sight of her husband’s loving gaze. Harry quietly nodded with a loud sniff. Tom rolled his eyes at such dramatic acting.

“Okay, bye now, I still have to show Tom the rest of the house,” Harry abruptly announced, quickly sneaking between his parent’s legs towards the exit. Tom gave Harry’s parents a small nod before departing as well. It went completely unnoticed since Lady Potter and Lord Potter were too busy staring into each other’s eyes.

**\- Library -**

Tom was secretly impressed by the Potter library. It was bigger than he originally thought since he knew Harry and his brother had little to no interest in reading in their spare time.

“Harry, what is that?” Tom asked, pointing to a small wooden 3-storey shelf, positioned in the right-hand corner. It looked strangely out of place since all the other shelves were all white and high enough to reach the ceiling.

“That’s mine. It contains all of my favourite books.” Harry proclaimed proudly, getting all excited.

Tom curiously picked up one of the books at random, quickly flipping through the pages.

-It’s a book about Greek and Roman traditions.

-And its usage with fire! At that time, fire was mostly used to torture people or to punish them, but who cares about that? The methods they used were so ingenious!

-This one is about dark spells.

-Did you know that there are at least a dozen different spells specifically made to conjure fire? There’s this one incredible spell where you can set your opponent on fire from the inside! The spell is so powerful, no amount of cancelling spell can stop it! Tom it’s so bloody fascinating!

-Was that perhaps the same spell used on this so-called house-elf Jinjy?

-Will people stop talking about that incident already? I was just a small defenceless kid at that time! I didn’t know what I was doing.

-Of course, Harry.

-Is that…Harry, why do you have a book for young children in your private shelf?

Harry quickly snatched the book from Tom’s grasp, brushing his fingers against the book cover with unusual care.

-That was the first book Charlus bought me about fire.

-Really? Your parents are alright with you having a book entitled ‘ _I went to the park and burned everything to the ground_?’

-It’s funny right? I still read it sometimes just for fun! Besides, Charlus spelled it so it would look like a different book if my parents were ever to find it. Do you want me to read it to you?

Tom was going to say no, but one look at Harry’s face filled with so much hope and pure excitement, and suddenly Tom’s _foolish oh so stupid_ feelings once again took over his rational mind. With a slightly mesmerised look, he dumbly nodded while sitting down on one of the luxurious sofas next to a beaming Harry.

**\- Backyard -**

They were in the middle of walking through what looked like a smaller Quidditch pitch, when Tom heard the strangest sound coming out of Ignis’ mouth.

-Harry, _the thing_ is bleating.

-Yes, Ignis does that sometimes.

-I don’t think you quite understand. This animal, who looks like a cat, is bleating like a bloody goat.

Tom looked at Harry’s familiar with suspicion written all over his face.

“That’s because Ignis is actually part-chimaera. I found her on a hiking trip with Charlus when I was five years old. She hasn’t left me since,” Harry answered with a fond smile at seeing Ignis ferociously chasing pigeons. 

“Harry, a chimaera is a classified XXXXX beast. Surely, you must know that,” Tom protested with a frown.

“Oh Tom, she’s totally harmless. Besides, she’s still pretty young and hasn’t developed any of her abilities yet. In a couple of years, she may grow a snake tail or lion’s mane but by then, I won’t be at Hogwarts anymore,” Harry replied with a reassuring smile before running after Ignis, immobilizing the pigeons to make it easier for her to catch her preys.

It was with complete horror that Tom realized that Ignis was much of a threat to him than him to her. After all, it was a common fact that chimaeras were extremely difficult to kill. Tom stared at the beast with less intensity than usual. For now, he would try to be more neutral with her. Well played cat…or goat lion...whatever

**\- Charlus’ room -**

Harry and Tom were standing in front of a beautiful red and gold door. They could hear Charlus and Dorea talking from the inside.

“This is my brother’s room. It’s smaller than mine of course, but I guess it’s still decent,” Hardwyn announced, barging in without even knocking.

Tom entered the room at a much slower pace, keeping his eyes glued on the wooden floor. With two hormonal young adults, Tom could easily imagine what they were doing.

Fortunately, Charlus and Dorea were only talking, Charlus laying on his bed with atrocious red and yellow bed covers while Dorea was sitting on a small chair near the window. Neither of them seemed disturbed by Harry’s intrusive behavior.

“One day kiddo, you’ll barge in on something you wished you’d never see,” Charlus declared with a small knowing smirk.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with a puzzled frown.

Dorea gently cleared her throat in embarrassment, while Charlus made a ‘ _come here’,_ gesture to his oblivious brother. Little Harry curiously approached his big brother, who leaned over to whisper something for Harry’s ears only. Tom could see Harry’s intrigued face quickly morphing into one of disgust.

“Yuck! That’s so gross! Tom, we’re leaving now,” Harry yelled, abruptly storming out of the room, dragging a slightly amused Tom behind him.

“Later scamp!” Charlus roared in laughter, eyes sparkling with mischief.

**\- Harry’s room -**

-Harry, why are we standing in front of a cupboard?

Tom turned towards his friend, who had a small frown, nervously squeezing his arms together. Little Harry didn’t respond, only stared at the cupboard’s door with uneasiness. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly faced Tom, for once looking completely serious, devoid of any childishness.

“You have to understand Tom that only Charlus and my parents are allowed in here. Not even Zevi and Bella have been inside. In fact, I’m still not so sure whether I should trust you with this,” Harry started, staring critically at Tom.

Tom locked eyes with Harry, raising an eyebrow. Harry wanted him to enter a cupboard? It looked very narrowed, how on Merlin did Harry’s parents fit inside?

“I would like to show it to you though. Merlin I don’t know why, I’ve only known you for a couple of months but I feel like this is right,” Harry continued, ignoring Tom’s dubious look.

With a dramatic sigh, Harry bravely opened the small plastic door. Inside, there were some old storage boxes and a couple of dusty old broomsticks. A small lightbulb was suspended from the ceiling. Harry was small enough to enter the cupboard without bending his knees but Tom had to bend his head a little. They were fortunately both skinny, so Harry had no problem closing the door from the inside.

“Now what?” Tom impatiently whispered. Being in there reminded him of the last time he had been bullied at the orphanage. He had been locked inside a storage closet and it took the matron 2 days to find him since the bullies had tied him up and gagged him. All three of them died within a month following the incident, two of them in excruciating pain. Tom’s message was clear, and no one touched him after that.

“Now we _burn_ ” Harry breathed.

Tom only had the time to hear a small ‘ _woosh_ ’ sound, before the wooden floor suddenly busted in flames and Tom suddenly found himself consumed by the flames, Before Tom could even open his mouth to scream, the flames abruptly died down, and Tom was propelled out of the cupboard. Harry quickly grabbed his shoulder, saving him from crashing on the now hard marble floor under their feet.

“It’s similar to the floo system. My father designed it specifically for me,” Harry explained with a small smile.

“You should have told me,” Tom replied grumpily, steadying himself against his friend.

Tom looked up and was surprised that they were no longer in a small restricted place, but in a real-life sized room, even bigger than his new room. And what a room it was.

“Harry, this is…” Tom murmured, trying in vain to hide his shock. His friend’s room was _so_ not what Tom had expected.

“Welcome to my room, Tom Marvolo Riddle,” Harry whispered in his companion’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Comments + kudos down below :)


	7. Yule, gifts and Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> The mirror turned blurry and soon, Tom and Harry were looking inside Charlus’ room. Just like earlier, Charlus was still lying on his ugly bed. The only difference now was that the Weasley boy had joined them and they were currently wrapping up a…
> 
> “That’s a fumos bat flamer! He found one!” Harry screamed in surprise, jumping up and down.  
> Tom was about to ask for clarifications when little Harry promptly launched himself at the mirror at such a frightening speed, Tom didn’t have the time to try to pull him back. Tom couldn’t believe it when he saw Harry not crashing but swiftly passing through the mirror, landing directly on his brother’s lap.Little Harry was too busy holding the object of his affection to his chest to pay any attention to his older brother’s murderous glare.  
> “For Morgana’s sake Harry! This was supposed to be your Christmas present!” Charlus bellowed angrily, quickly readjusting his glasses on his face.  
> “Tom! Come down here! You have to see this!” Harry squealed happily, raising the weird looking black object proudly over his head.  
> Tom blinked at the scene in front of his eyes, still from Harry’s room, face incredulous. What in Merlin’s name just happened?

Initially, Tom didn’t have much interest in visiting Harry’s bedroom. After all, it was probably just a messier room and Tom already knew everything he needed to know about Harry’s usual habits. In their dormitory back at Hogwarts, pieces of clothing were constantly found on the floor near Harry’s four poster-bed, school supplies were hastily laid out on his bedside table while Tom would frequently find various bits of candies or cookies in Harry’s bed, poorly hidden under his pillow. On weekend mornings, Tom had to physically drag his lazy devil into the bathroom so he could wash up or else, Harry was perfectly fine with sleeping until late afternoon. Since Tom was already struggling with picking up after Harry at school, seeing a larger disorganized area would only give him the urge to clean everything. He was supposed to be a guest here, not Harry’s bloody house-elf.

Truthfully, Tom expected a very dark and chaotic room; clothes, half-eaten food and fire containers scattered all over the place. Essentially a bigger and bloodier mess.

He couldn’t have been any more wrong.

The room was bright. Almost too bright. Tom first took notice of the wall colours. Soft _green pastel_. Everything else was white. The marble floor, the bed and all of the other furniture.

Harry’s bed was round-shaped with white fluffy square pillows and one rectangular much heavier pillow ( _also white_ ). It made sense that Harry’s bed was round since Harry’s favourite sleeping position was to curl up in a little ball. Tom gently touched the bed covers and noted they were weighted blankets. Interesting. Now he understood why Harry preferred to sleep with something (also known as Nagini) pressing on top of him.

Tom also realized how clean the area was. The room was absolutely spotless, everything placed meticulously. The marble floor was polished, shelves were dust-free, and nothing was left on the surfaces. Apart from four small fire lamps lit in every corner, there was absolutely no sign of Harry’s obsession with fire. All in all, the room looked very friendly and open, totally the opposite of Harry. Maybe his friend had a secret personality disorder?

“Your room is so… _cozy_ ,” Tom announced, slightly annoyed at himself for being so caught-off guard. He could never entirely predict his little friend.

“This room is my safe haven. Everything was designed strategically. The soft colors helps with my anxiety, it calms me…that was my psychologist’ idea,” Harry replied thoughtfully, casually revealing his anxiety issues like it meant nothing.

“If this is really the state of your room, why can’t you be like this at Hogwarts?” Tom asked, gesturing to the clean floor.

“Oh, that’s because my mum spelled the room so every time I’m leaving something behind, it cleans itself and the item automatically goes back to its rightful place,” Harry responded like it was the most obvious answer. Well. So much for the dual personality theory then.

To demonstrate, Harry opened one of his white cabinet, throwing a random jumper on the ground.

“What if you actually need to use the jumper? Does it still float back?” Tom asked curiously, watching as the jumper was immediately levitated and then put back in the cabinet magically.

“Of course not. The room is keyed to my magical signature, it knows exactly how I feel and what I need. I control everything in this room,” Harry replied with a happy grin.

“So basically, you never had to clean your room since your mother never taught you how to pick up after yourself,” Tom sighted in understanding. He really needed to work on Harry’s nasty habit.

“Precisely,” Harry responded proudly with absolutely no shame.

Tom completely dismissed Ignis’ small bed next to Harry’s while advancing towards an imposing mirror in the far-left corner. To his surprise, the mirror didn’t show his reflection like a normal mirror. It showed a pitch-black screen, filling the whole mirror.

“Harry, what is this?” Tom asked, gently tapping on the mirror frame.

“This is my personal portal. I call it the Potter portal,” Harry giddily exclaimed. “It shows every member of my family. You try it. Say my brother’s name,” Harry maneuvered Tom so he would directly face the mirror.

“Show me Charlus Potter,” Tom ordered.

The mirror turned blurry and soon, Tom and Harry were looking inside Charlus’ room. Just like earlier, Charlus was still lying on his ugly bed. The only difference now was that the Weasley boy had joined them and they were currently wrapping up a…

“That’s a fumos bat flamer! He found one!” Harry screamed in surprise, jumping up and down.

Tom was about to ask for clarifications when little Harry promptly launched himself at the mirror at such a frightening speed, Tom didn’t have the time to try to pull him back. Tom couldn’t believe it when he saw Harry not crashing but swiftly passing through the mirror, landing directly on his brother’s lap. Tom could clearly see the Weasley boy yelping in fear, hear the indignant cry from Harry’s brother while Dorea only raised her wand in reaction to Harry’s sudden apparition. Little Harry was too busy holding the object of his affection to his chest to pay any attention to his older brother’s murderous glare.

“For Morgana’s sake Harry! This was supposed to be your Christmas present!” Charlus bellowed angrily, quickly readjusting his glasses on his face.

“Tom! Come down here! You have to see this!” Harry squealed happily, raising the weird looking black object proudly over his head, completely disregarding Charlus’ thunderous mood.

Tom blinked at the scene in front of his eyes, still from Harry’s room, face incredulous. What in Merlin’s name just happened?

***

“Alright everyone! Say Yule!” Pandora Potter chirped with a radiant smile, camera in hand.

Lord Potter chuckled, not quite able to hide his smirk while looking at the children posing in front of the fireplace. His oldest was grinning between the Weasley boy and his betrothed. As always, Weasley’s hair was a mess, his hair sticking out in various places while Dorea was as lovely and graceful as ever, her beautiful dark hair styled in a high bun. The Riddle boy and his youngest were standing in front of the trio, Riddle standing proud and tall with his snake draped over his shoulders. His smile was confident, but his eyes were constantly darting towards his youngest, one arm discreetly squeezing Harry’s neck, preventing him from moving away. Harry was facing the camera sideways, his small rosy lips put in a pout, his arms stubbornly crossed over his chest, reminding the world how childish he really was.

“Yule!” Charlus and Septimus yelled, mouths open wide and fists pumped in the air.

“Yule!” Tom and Dorea stated, being much more composed with small smiles showing no teeth.

“Presents.” little Harry mumbled distractedly, gazing longingly at the many gifts placed underneath the tree.

As soon as Pandora was done with taking at least a dozen pictures, Riddle was finally able to release his devil child, who all but ran towards the lighted Christmas tree.

“Harry sweetie, why don’t you give something to Tom first?” Pandora suggested, sitting down on one of the sofas.

Little Harry, who was in the middle of reaching for the biggest gift with his name froze, eyes wide on his mother. After briefly locking eyes with his father, Harry knew there was only one good answer.

With an exaggerated sigh, Harry looked over the presents more carefully, grabbing the first gift he could get his hands on with his friend’s name.

“To Tom, from the Potters,” Harry announced mechanically, holding a medium sized square box wrapped in dark green with a small silver bow on top.

Lord Potter could see the way Riddle noticeably stiffened before quickly masking his surprise. Has the kid never received presents before?

“Thank you, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter. I’m very grateful,” Riddle murmured, slowly trailing his fingers over the wrapping paper.

“Quit playing around and open the damn gift Tom! I’m dying here,” Harry stated dramatically, impatiently tapping on Riddle’s shoulder.

“Easy rascal. There, you can open one of your presents at the same time,” Charlus interjected, tossing another gift at his little brother.

Harry’s eyes immediately light up with excitement before aggressively tearing up the metallic purple wrapping paper, eager to open his first gift… Pumpkin pastries! Yummy!

-These are my gifts to all of you! Enjoy!

Hardwyn was looking on with trepidation, while numerous presents were distributed to his family. This year, he had been particularly lucky to find some of his gifts and so, he was quite eager to see their reactions.

Tom regrettably had to put down his new book about advanced spells, which was a gift from the Potter’s library, grasping a floating present poorly wrapped in blue paper. Dorea lightly punched her soon-to-be husband’s shoulder to get his attention since he was too busy talking with Septimus about Quidditch. As a result, both boys had their presents literally thrown in their face. Lady Potter was clapping her hands in delight while Henry Potter was casually examining his gift, a small frown on his face. Uh. His kid really got him something this year. Impressive.

“Real subtle Harry. Are you trying to tell me something?” Weasley asked with a small smirk, showing everyone Harry’s practical gift. A wizard’s hair kit.

“Absolutely. Your hair is getting way too long. Now be quiet and hold still,” Harry sternly replied, clutching a newly pair of golden scissors firmly in his hands, eyes squinted in concentration.

“Harry, this is-” Dorea started, her eyes widen in amusement. Charlus and Septimus stared at the gift not understanding it’s meaning, while Riddle snorted, recognizing the gift.

“Harry dear! This is simply marvelous!” Pandora exclaimed, surprised to see such an expensive gift.

Dorea was clutching a beautiful silver diamond necklace with one green sapphire in the middle. Lord Potter gave his son a suspicious look. He had a bad feeling about this.

“I can’t take all the credits, you should thank Carrow too,” Harry smirked with a small conspiracy nod towards Dorea.

“I don’t follow,” Charlus interjected, his eyes going back and forth between his brother and his overjoyed betrothed.

“Isadora Carrow, first-year Slytherin. She keeps telling everyone how much shame I bring to the House of Black for marrying you. Such a vile little girl. While even I can’t deny how reckless you are sometimes, you’re still the most respectable, kind and funny guy I know,” Dorea replied passionately.

“Keep them coming honey,” Charlus pipped up, wanting to hear more praises coming from his lovely girlfriend.

“This is absolutely precious! I am _so_ wearing this at the Malfoy’s ball! I can’t wait to see her face!” Dorea cackled in a very un-pureblood manner with a manic glint in her eyes. A true Black woman indeed. 

“Harry, what a lovely perfume! And that incredible smell! I’ll wear it every day, thank you so much sweetheart!” Pandora Potter gushed, smelling the clear blue perfume bottle Harry has given her.

“It’s a French perfume called ‘ _Feu de bois’_. It smells absolutely divine,” Harry added, slowly inhaling the scent as well. He could easily picture a crackling wood fire in his mind, which made him smile. His mother would now smell so much better than her usual awful lavender perfume. Mission accomplished.

“Thank you Harry for such a… _thoughtful_ gift,” Lord Potter announced with a forced smile, holding numerous bright and neon colored ties. Charlus and Septimus could be heard snickering in the back.

“I’m really sorry again for ruining your last tie,” Harry murmured with the best apologetic smile he could muster. He could still remember his father’s impassive face upon his return from one of his exploration dates with Ignis. Using his father’s favourite tie as a shield against a vicious skunk had not been one of his brightest ideas.

“No way! Harry…please tell me this is not what I think this is!” Charlus roared in utter delight, excitedly shoving an old black and green notebook in Septimus’ face, almost hitting him in the process.

“It’s just an old book,” Lord Potter calmly stated, one eyebrow raised.

Charlus and Septimus, who were in the middle of doing an improvised celebration dance, snapped their heads up at the same time, Charlus glaring indignantly at his father.

“It’s not just an old book. This, my dear father, is none other than Slytherin’s Quidditch captain-” Charlus started slowly.

“Adrian Flint’s personal playbook with all of Slytherin’s strategies!” Septimus continued dramatically with a big grin, fist-pumping his best friend.

“The Quidditch cup is ours!” Charlus finished dramatically, starting his little dance again.

Harry joined their little dance with a big grin. Personally, he didn’t have any problems with the seventh-year half-troll. Flint wasn’t a bad guy…except Harry has a secret soft spot for his older brother and may have been harboring a tiny _mini_ little grudge against the Slytherin captain for sending a nasty bludger at Charlus at the last Slytherin-Gryffindor match. Fortunately for Flint, it only grazed Charlus’ ear, but still…only Harry is allowed to hurl bludgers at his brother, NO ONE ELSE.

“Oh I almost forgot! I went in Dumbledore’s office the other day, and I found these small flasks with our names on it. There was also one with your name Tom.” Harry announced, reaching in his left pocket, a thoughtful frown on his lovely face.

“You stole from Dumbledore’s office?” Septimus gaped at the same time Charlus asked “How did you make it pass the bloody bird? That one time I went, he saw right through my invisibility cloak!”

While Charlus was lightly scolded by a disapproving Pandora, Tom curiously looked up from his newly black diary that Harry had given him, taking a small clear flask with his name on it.

“Those look like Dumbledore’s memories. But why would he have one about Tom?” Pandora asked with a worried frown, looking at her husband.

“Why does he have so many about my family?” Lord Potter asked with a critical glare, counting five vials. Three with Harry’s name, one with Charlus’ and another vial with ‘ _The Potters’_ written on it.

“Honestly, I only took them because it looks so shiny and pretty and it has our names on it. But now that I think about it, it’s kinda creepy,” Harry stated with a sigh. Guess he wouldn’t be keeping the vials then.

Lord Potter gave a serious look at his wife, who for once didn’t have her usual smile on her face.

“Keep playing children. Your mother and I will be right back,” Lord Potter suddenly announced, both parents getting up from their seat.

“Where are you going?” little Harry asked, not understanding why his parents looked so serious all of a sudden.

“You still have one more gift Harry,” Tom interjected smoothly, pointing at a small almost unnoticeable gift under the tree.

“For me?” Harry squeaked happily, racing towards the tree, any thoughts about his parents already forgotten.

“May I see yours too Tom?” Lord Potter asked, looking at Tom’s vial.

Tom hesitated for only a second, but after seeing Lord Potter’s hard eyes soften, he reluctantly handed the vial.

“Thank you Tom. I will give it to you as soon as we get back,” Lord Potter reassured him with a small nod, before departing.

From the corner of his eyes, Tom could see the knowing glances exchanged between Dorea, Septimus and Charlus, while Harry was concentrating on opening his last gift.

“Wow…what is that?” little Harry curiously asked, showing what looked like two small metal bracelets.

“Come here Scamp. Let me see that,” Charlus beckoned Harry forward. Little Potter waddled towards his big brother, trying to figure out its purpose. The bracelets were quite simple, with only a small flame symbol on the back.

“Pressure bracelets. They don’t come cheap,” Septimus whistled, visibly impressed.

They all looked at Tom, who was sitting across them, calmly sipping his hot tea. Slowly, he got up, and took the bracelets from Charlus, tugging on Harry’s arms, laying them bare.

“This will help you. When you feel too overwhelmed, they will ground you,” Tom explained, putting them on Harry’s wrists. Immediately, a small wave of magic surged through Harry, making him shudder in delight.

“Those runes are pretty detailed. It’s also supposed to shield you against light hexes or minor curses,” Dorea explained, examining one of Harry’s bracelet.

“You really thought of everything eh Tom? Does it have a tracker too?” Charlus lightly joked, clearly impressed too.

“Among other things,” Tom mumbled, low enough not to be heard. He didn’t bother telling them it would also make it easier for Tom to control little Harry if he were to be proven difficult.

“I’m hungry! The last one in the kitchen has to do the dishes!” Charlus all but yelled before abruptly racing towards the kitchen. Immediately, Septimus tried to follow…only to trip on the carpet, curtesy of a smirking Dorea who quickly followed her betrothed, head held high.

“Thank you so much Tom! Happy Yule!” Harry exclaimed, all but throwing himself at his friend, wrapping his small arms around Tom’s neck.

“Happy Yule Harry,” Tom whispered, fiercely embracing little Harry.

\- **_Meanwhile, upstairs_** -

Henry Potter carefully dipped Dumbledore’s memory in the Potter Pensieve, Pandora waiting patiently by his side.

“He seems particularly interested in Hardwyn. Do you think he knows? About the prophecy-” Pandora started, eyes wide with sudden realization.

“Impossible. Arcturus and I made sure to destroy all the remaining evidence,” Henry immediately shot back. No, he needed to trust his best friend. Arcturus Black would never betray him like that, wouldn’t dare betray his own godson. 

“Prophecy child or not, he’s still our son. Our family will always come first no matter what,” Pandora said, her lovely green eyes shining with determination.

“Whatever it takes,” Henry confirmed, silently reaching for his wife’s hand.

Without hesitation, they both leaned forward, falling through Dumbledore’s memory…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and kudos! :)


	8. Albus Dumbledore's memories Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> “My, you are one charming and beautiful child,” Augusta cooed, abruptly advancing towards Hardwyn.  
> Immediately, the child’s whole demeanor changed. Baring his teeth, little Potter quickly crouched down, preparing to launch himself at her. Fortunately, Charlus Potter was there to save the day, quickly tugging his little brother backwards while making soothing shushing noises.  
> “No Harry, you’re not allowed to bite her,” Charlus gently stated before wrapping the invisibility cloak once again around Hardwyn’s shoulder, acting as if the cloak would keep him warm.  
> “Vicious beast,” Augusta spat, taking an exaggerated step back, earning a gasp from Pandora and a dirty look from Henry. Behind them, Belladonna was being held back by her father Arcturus, who was eying Augusta with clear disdain.
> 
> “I hate her Henry. I really want to hit her now,” Pandora fumed, clenching her fists.  
> “It’s only a memory dear,” Henry gently reminded her, squeezing her shoulders in comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Albus Dumbledore’s memories will be split into two chapters. I thought it would be fun to tell a little bit more about Harry’s life before he turned up at Hogwarts. However, since it’s Dumbledore’s point of view, the next two chapters could be seen as more serious than the previous ones. Hope you still enjoy it!

Normal writing = Albus Dumbledore's memories  
_This writing = Henry and Pandora's reactions to the memories_

**\- The Potters, 1926 -**

-I hope this little soirée isn’t too dull for your taste, Albus.

Albus Dumbledore looked to his right where a tall black-haired man was walking towards him, carrying two small glasses of champagne with him. Soft classical music could be heard resonating throughout the ballroom.

“Evening Andreus. On the contrary, this night is quite a success,” Dumbledore greeted the host, accepting the offered glass with a small nod.

“Tell that to my wife. It was her idea,” Andreus Selwyn replied with a nervous laugh, looking at his guests where various dark, grey and light witches and wizards were all gathered together in the ballroom.

“You worry too much my friend. I think a neutral ball is a marvelous idea. Everyone is having a great time,” Dumbledore said with a warm smile.

“I’m not entirely convinced,” Selwyn sighted, looking at one end of the room where two families were openly sneering at one another, wands raised.

“If you’ll excuse me Albus, I fear some of my guests are in dire need of a distraction,” Andreus announced before quickly departing.

_“The Selwyn’s ball. We were there too,” Pandora whispered, scanning the crowd, trying to find their younger self._

_“No need to look darling. If I remember correctly, we’re supposed to appear right about now,” Henry assured with a small smile._

_Right on cue, a small family of 3 was slowly making their way towards Dumbledore._

“Evening Albus. We just wanted to say our goodbye before we leave,” a younger Henry Potter announced, looking truly delighted to see his old professor and mentor.

“Leaving so soon, Henry my friend?” Albus asked, clasping Henry on the back.

“I’m afraid so. It’s almost past Charlus’ bedtime. Besides, I think Pandora needs her rest as much as she can,” Henry replied with a fond smile towards his wife, tenderly placing a hand on her defined belly.

_“Oh Merlin! Look at me Henry! I’m so big! I cannot believe you let me out in public looking like this!” Pandora accused, looking at her younger pregnant self with horror._

_Henry only replied with a roll of his eyes. His wife was so dramatic sometimes._

“But I’m not tired Father. I still want to play with _Timmy_!” Charlus protested, tugging on his father’s robe.

“Charly darling, you’ll see Septimus tomorrow evening, the Weasley’s are coming over for dinner,” Pandora reminded him with a laugh.

“Hello young Charlus. Wow, you’re getting big now!” Albus exclaimed, holding out his hand in greeting.

“Thank you sir! I’m already six years old and I’m going to become a big brother in a few months!” Charlus boasted, clumsily returning the greeting with a big grin on his face.

“Which is why we need to go home. If you want a healthy little brother, Mummy needs her beauty sleep sweetie,” Pandora replied, ruffling her son’s already messy hair.

“Well, I won’t be keeping you folks for too long. Have a good evening Pandora and Charlus,” Albus assured them, before gently putting a hand on Henry’s shoulder, giving him a knowing look. “Henry a word please.”

With an understanding nod towards his wife, Pandora gently took Charlus’ hand before guiding him to the nearest fireplace where they would wait for Henry’s return.

Albus Dumbledore gently guided Henry Potter through the ballroom towards a small outdoor balcony where he immediately raised his wand, putting strong privacy wards.

“It won’t take long, I know you want to return to your family, but I wanted to have this conversation away from prying ears,” Albus explained, leaning on the railing.

“I just wanted to talk about your involvement with the Order. I know that Pandora is expecting soon, which is why it is completely understandable for the both of you to be taking a break from your Order duties. However, after your child’s birth, I would really appreciate it if you could rejoin us as soon as you can,” Albus requested with a firm nod, locking eyes with one of his favourite and faithful members.

“Of course, Albus. Whatever you need,” Henry Potter immediately replied, no hesitation in his voice.

_“You really were the perfect little soldier back then, weren’t you?” Pandora teased with a small smirk, playfully punching her husband’s shoulder._

_“I was,” Henry admitted, looking at his memory self with a slight frown. “But at lot changed since then.”_

“Thank you, Henry. I heard from a reliable source that an old acquaintance of mine is quickly rising to power throughout Europe and I fear for Britain. I’m afraid the Order will be needed now more than ever,” Albus admitted with a sigh.

“I’m assuming this acquaintance’s ideology doesn’t align with ours. Who is it Albus?” Henry asked.

“His name is Grindelwald…Gellert Grindelwald.” Albus murmured, looking at the horizon with a sad smile.

**\- Hardwyn Potter, 1928 -**

“Stop making excuses Albus! We deserve some explanations!” exclaimed Horace Diggle.

“He’s absolutely right Albus. The Potters were supposed to be back with us a long time ago!” said Emilia Vance.

“They completely shut us out! I tried calling them by floo many times, but I’ve never been answered!” Augusta Longbottom announced, clearly offended that she was being ignored.

“They don’t reply to our letters anymore. Not since their second son’s birth,” Marcus Shacklebolt calmly stated.

“They don’t go out as often nowadays. Do you think they might be hiding something?” Haley Jones mused.

“What if they decided to betray us and join _him_? I’ve seen them hanging around with the Blacks and the Princes, who are both well-known dark families!” Clara Fenwick suggested, eyes wide.

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” roared Anthony Moody, slamming his fist on the table.

“SILENCE!” Albus boomed.

At once, every Order member in the room were quiet, their eyes glued to their leader, who sighted in resignation, sitting back down. They were all gathered in Diggle’s apartment for their monthly Order meeting. 

“That is enough. I know you all have many questions but let’s not rush to any unnecessary conclusions,” Albus firmly stated, locking eyes with Fenwick purposely. She, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed.

“We tried everything Albus. I think it’s time for you to talk to them. Henry and Pandora are such faithful Order members, surely they must have a good reason,” Andrea Bones said softly with an encouraging smile.

“Very well,” Albus agreed with a grateful nod.

_“Now that I think about it, I truly regret limiting our contacts with the Bones,” Pandora said with a sad smile, looking at the lovely Andrea Bones. Such a loyal and kind woman._

_“I know dear, but the less people know, the safer Hardwyn will be. Not even the Weasleys or the Princes knew the content of the prophecy,” Henry replied._

The scene faded, and soon, Henry and Pandora were standing in front of Potter Manor.

“Since when do they need privacy wards?” Albus murmured, noticing newly made wards surrounding the manor. As soon as he tried reaching for the door, he was stopped by an invisible wall. A small alarm started beeping, followed by the appearance of a house-elf.

“Tingly will be serving the great Albus Dumbledore sir, yes she will.” the house-elf squeaked, greeting Albus with a low bow.

“Hello Tingly. May I come in? I would really like to speak to the Potters,” Albus announced, giving his best smile to the small elf.

“My apologies Albus Dumbledore sir but the Potters have asked not to be disturbed. I am very sorry for any inconvenience it may causes sir,” Tingly replied automatically, her speech well-rehearsed.

“I’m afraid this is a matter of urgency Tingly. This is very important and I’m sure Henry could make an exception for me,” Albus insisted, clasping his hands in front of him with a firm look.

Tingly only gave an unsure nod before disappearing. As soon as she was gone, Albus raised his wand and placed the tip of his wand against the glass barrier… only to be on the receiving end of a small hex.

_“I told you that my protective spells were a good first line of defense,” Pandora said with a glum smile. Based on Dumbledore’s shocked expression, he hadn’t been expecting that at all._

A pop was heard before Henry Potter directly apparated in front of him, blocking Dumbledore from the door.

“Henry my boy! It’s been so long!” Albus greeted with a fond smile.

“Hello Albus, I heard you wanted to speak to me,” Henry sternly replied, arms crossed. No longer was he the joyful and eager soldier ready to serve.

“Henry, is everything alright?” Albus asked, noticing his protégé’s cold demeanour and defensive stance. “If you and your family are in danger, I can assure you we will do everything in our power to protect you.”

Henry hesitated, quickly looking back towards the manor before meeting Albus’ worried eyes with a newly decisive look. “I’m really sorry Albus but from now on, we will no longer be part of the Order. I know this is all very sudden but we’re very busy with our youngest.”

“I don’t understand-” Albus started, eyes wide.

“I know, and believe me, I’m really sorry, but for now, we really need to focus on our family,” Henry quickly interrupted with a somewhat pleading look in his eyes, begging his old mentor not to ask further questions.

With that said, Henry abruptly disapparated, leaving Albus quietly staring at the still closed door.

_“That was…sharp.” Pandora commented with a light smirk._

_“Can you blame me? We had just found out about Harry being the prophecy child, I was wary of anyone at that time. Besides, this was my first time denying Albus of anything, I almost had a heart attack,” Henry mumbled with a small irritated frown._

  
**\- Hardwyn Potter, 1930 -**

-I can’t believe they are finally making a public appearance again! It’s been what? Four years?

-The Potters have been resurrected at last!

-Now’s our chance to talk to them Albus! Let’s hurry!

-What should we do Albus?

Albus Dumbledore was attending the annual Malfoy Yule ball, fellow Order members faithfully by his side. Like everyone else, Albus was quite surprised to find the Potters were attending as well. Ever since his little non wanted visit, Albus decided it would be best to let them be. By giving him some space, Albus thought Henry Potter would eventually come back to his senses and seek forgiveness.

Unfortunately, Albus couldn’t have been more wrong since the Potters never contacted him back afterwards. Even the loyal Weasleys, who were still allowed in Potter Manor were tight-lipped, refusing to speak about anything involving the Potters.

“Let’s not overwhelm them. Augusta, Marcus, come with me,” Albus said with a calculating gaze. Since the Potters were currently surrounded by the Blacks and the Princes, bringing Anthony Moody or Clara Fenwick would only resolve in creating more tension and Albus wanted to avoid a direct confrontation.

“His name is Hardwyn Ignatius Potter and he turned four years old in July,” Marcus discreetly whispered in Albus’ ear while they were walking towards the Potters.

Henry Potter and Pandora Potter were discussing with Arcturus Black and Octavius Prince, Henry subtly keeping an eye out on the kids. Charlus Potter and Belladonna Black, Arcturus’ daughter, were sitting on the ground, playing will crystal beads while a small Zevi Prince was quietly observing them with a light sneer on his face. Where was the youngest Potter? Albus wondered.

As soon as Henry made eye contact with Albus, Henry quickly straightened, giving a small look to his wife, who quickly spun around, coming face to face with the newcomers. As once, Lord Black and Lord Prince were besides them, while the kids quickly got up from the floor, standing behind their parents.

“Evening Albus,” Henry formally greeted, being much more pleasant than on their last encounter.

“Evening Henry my boy,” Albus said with a small nod, locking eyes with the family.

Seeing Albus’ resting gaze on the children, Henry gently cleared his throat, looking at the empty space behind Charlus. “Harry, please come out. You still have to greet them.”

Suddenly, a small child’s head appeared, and Albus was met with bright emerald eyes before those eyes quickly avoided his.

“All of you Harry,” Henry firmly ordered to the floating head with expecting eyes.

With a small huff, Hardwyn Potter removed his brother’s invisibility cloak, revealing his entire being before nervously looking at the three Order members with an innocent and confused look.

“Hello young Harry. How do you do?” Albus gently asked with a wide smile, holding his hand out.

“His name is Hardwyn. We’re the only one who gets to call him that.” Belladonna said bluntly while Hardwyn stared at Albus’ hand like it was a foreign object. Up close, Albus noticed how young Hardwyn was wearing small black earbuds. Was the youngest potter heir deaf?

“It helps with reducing background noise. Harry hates big crowds,” Octavius Prince sternly stated, observing how Albus’ eyes were fixed on Hardwyn’s earbuds.

“That’s alright. Personally, I don’t like big crowds either,” Albus confided with a small wink.

At his right, Marcus Shacklebolt gave a small snicker. That was the biggest lie Albus had ever used to gain the confidence of a child. What a joke, the great leader of the Light, who was always surrounded by many. He soon turned quiet when the small four-year old Potter approached him with a critical glare, examining him from head to toe.

“You…ok,” Hardwyn said, dramatically pointing at Marcus’ chest with a satisfied nod, deeming Marcus acceptable for whatever reason.

“My, you are one charming and beautiful child,” Augusta cooed, abruptly advancing towards Hardwyn.

Immediately, the child’s whole demeanor changed. Baring his teeth, little Potter quickly crouched down, preparing to launch himself at her. Fortunately, Charlus Potter was there to save the day, quickly tugging his little brother backwards while making soothing shushing noises.

“No Harry, you’re not allowed to bite her,” Charlus gently stated before wrapping the invisibility cloak once again around Hardwyn’s shoulder, acting as if the cloak would keep him warm.

“Vicious beast,” Augusta spat, taking an exaggerated step back, earning a gasp from Pandora and a dirty look from Henry. Behind them, Belladonna was being held back by her father Arcturus, who was eying Augusta with clear disdain.

_“I hate her Henry. I really want to hit her now,” Pandora fumed, clenching her fists._

_“It’s only a memory dear,” Henry gently reminded her, squeezing her shoulders in comfort._

“Please Augusta, no need for that,” Albus ordered, looking how Hardwyn started to shake his head, chanting “Beast, beast, beast,” over and over.

“Actually Albus, we were just about to leave,” Henry interjected, seeing how his youngest son was rapidly getting more upset, pinching his arms as hard as he could while squeezing his eyes shut, trembling in his brother’s arms.

“Home…I want… home,” Hardwyn breathed in distress.

Noticing how Hardwyn was quickly attracting the attention of nearby families, Charlus shielded his brother from unwanted eyes, quickly throwing the hood on Harry’s head, making him disappear again.

“Have a lovely evening,” Henry quickly said before all of them, Blacks and Princes included, disapparated from Malfoy Manor, not even using the usual fireplace. As soon as they were gone, Albus was met with the rest of the Order members all standing around him.

“What just happened Albus? Are they on the Dark side?” Clara Fenwick demanded.

“Did you talk to them about us? Will they come back to the Order?” Anthony Moody asked impatiently.

“We didn’t even have the chance to bring it up,” Marcus Shacklebolt admitted with a resigned sigh.

“That young Potter is a freak! A crazy demon I say!” Augusta sniffed indignantly.

“Such a…peculiar child. He isn’t what I was expecting, that’s for sure.” Albus commented with a pensive look.

_“How dare she calls my son a freak? My child is magnificent! He’ll do great things!” Pandora barked, fiercely pointing her aspen wand against memory-Augusta’s throat._

_“I don’t like the fact that he kept a memory with Harry having a meltdown,” Henry growled, carefully observing Dumbledore’s calculating pale eyes. Henry knew that look. When Dumbledore found something interesting, he always had this detached, pensive look in his face. Dumbledore was planning something. For his own good, he’d better not involve his son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say this right now. In this story, Dumbledore will not be the evil light lord who’s only purpose in life is to manipulate Hardwyn and send him to his death. He will be biased towards the Dark, because he’s afraid to be seduced by dark magic. He used to be best buddies with Grindelwald after all. He knows how tempting it is to experiment with dark magic, but he also knows how dangerous it can be. Dumbledore kinda has a savior complex, he’s ashamed of his past (working with Grindelwald) even though he still has a soft spot for him. However, while he’s not truly evil, Dumbledore isn’t a saint either. He sees a lot of Grindelwald in Tom and he thinks Tom is only using Hardwyn the way Grindelwald used him. Thus, Dumbledore will unfortunately remain a thorn in Harry and Tom's side.
> 
> Comments and kudos down below!


	9. Albus Dumbledore's memories Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Henry quickly crossed the room, scooping up his youngest.  
> “Tingly, please take Harry back to his room.” He ordered.  
> Unfortunately, as soon as Tingly tried to take a hold of Hardwyn, Hardwyn bared his teeth with a slight snarl.  
> “That’s enough Harry. You will let Tingly take you to your room that’s an order,” Henry snapped, firmly putting his son in the elf’s arms.  
> Hardwyn only rolled his eyes in response before looking at the elf with a mean stare, abruptly pulling on her ears, earning a pained sound from the small elf. Tingly quickly disappeared, taking a well pleased Hardwyn with her.
> 
> “Oh my! Hardwyn did put her through so many hardships! Tell me Henry, why did we have to let her go again?” Pandora asked.  
> “I believe that for Tingly’s own safety, we had to set her free because Hardwyn was determined to rip her heart out and eat it raw,” Henry casually replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 memories down, 3 left to go...as well as a little teaser at the end! Enjoy!

Normal writing = Albus Dumbledore’s memories

_This writing = Henry + Pandora’s reactions to the memories_

**\- Hardwyn Potter 1931 -**

Henry Potter and Pandora Potter landed in Headmaster Dippet’s office, where Albus Dumbledore and Headmaster Armando Dippet were having a discussion.

“Well Albus, everything seems to be in order. Now, these are the letters that needs to be delivered in person,” Headmaster Dippet announced, gesturing to a pile of letters neatly placed on a nearby table, “while I will start sending owls for the remaining letters,” Dippet gestured to his own pile waiting on his personal desk.

Albus Dumbledore took his designated pile while looking at the current envelope in Dippet’s hand, which had the name _Charlus Potter_.

"Of course, Armando…Actually, would you mind if I also deliver this letter personally to its owner?” Albus asked, gesturing to Charlus’ letter.

Armando quickly glanced at the letter he was currently holding before looking at his colleague with a slight questioning frown. “The Potters Albus? You do know that we already have an owl ready for them. Besides, would you still have the time? You already have so many muggle families to visit.”

“Oh don’t you worry for me Armando. I heard that their youngest is quite the handful. I would only give them a helping hand, I don’t see any harm,” Albus assured with a confident smile.

Armando only shrugged in reply before handing him the letter.

_“I cannot believe how incompetent that man is!” Pandora fumed, hands on her hips._

_“Classic Dippet. If it means less work for him, he will gladly let Albus do whatever he wants,” Henry mumbled, clearly unimpressed how Dippet didn’t even try to ask more about Dumbledore’s reasoning._

“Don’t forget to fill out the special child form if you see any signs of child abuse in these homes,” Armando reminded his deputy, taking another letter from his pile.

“Come now Armando. The muggles are not so different from you and me,” Albus chuckled, casually overlooking his colleague’s comment.

“Anyone is capable of cruelty Albus. Even the muggles. Please Albus, do take the forms,” Armando insisted, gesturing to a small black cabinet.

“As you wish,” Albus replied with a barely unnoticeable frown.

The scene faded and once again, Albus was seen approaching Potter Manor, letter in hand. Like on his last visit, the alarm beeped followed by the Potter house-elf Tingly with her usual greeting. Only this time, Albus was determined to set foot inside Potter Manor.

“Hello Tingly. I have an important letter to deliver to young Charlus,” Albus stated, showing a light brown envelope.

“Thank you great Albus Dumbledore sir. I will make sure to give the important letter to the Potters immediately,” Tingly answered, reaching for her master’s letter.

Albus firmly took a small step back with a small apologetic smile. “Unfortunately, Tingly, I come here today as Hogwarts’ deputy headmaster. It is therefore customary for the deputy headmaster to personally hand the letter to the young Potter, as he’s about to become my future student.”

_“That is such a lie! What a load of Hippogriff!” Pandora sniffed indignantly, watching helplessly as Tingly apparated Albus directly into the Manor._

“Please remain in the parlor great Albus Dumbledore sir. Tingly will go find Master Henry, Lady Pandora and little Master Charlus,” Tingly squeaked with as small bow before quickly disappearing again.

Albus replied with a satisfied nod before sitting down on the only blue armchair in the small parlor, looking as proud as ever. Now that he’s managed to get into the house, he was quite content to wait here.

Suddenly, a big crashing sound echoed followed by high-pitched giggles, the noise seeming to come from the adjacent room. Chuckling softly, Albus got up, and silently made his way to the living room.

_“Why can’t he just listen to simple instructions and stay put? He walks into our house like he owns the bloody place!” Pandora exclaimed trying to step in memory-Dumbledore’s way, to no avail._

_“In all fairness darling, Albus did use to spend a lot time in Potter Manor before Harry’s birth,” Henry softly rebutted with a forced laugh._

_“And who’s fault was that?” Pandora looked at her husband with accusing bright emerald eyes._

_Henry wisely kept quiet._

Albus stared at the scene in front of his eyes. Hardwyn Ignatius Potter, who had his back to him, was happily playing with a small brown and black cat. The five years old child was effortlessly summoning a bright green flame, making the cat chase it around the living room. Just when the cat would catch the flame, Hardwyn would quickly extinguish it, before summoning it again in a different spot. Albus had an intriguing look on his face, seeing how the youngest Potter heir was casually tossing the flame back and forth without even an ounce of concentration on his face. However, the youngest Potter seemed uncaring of the damage he left behind. The living room has been turned upside down, with various couch pillows thrown on the floor while two flowerpots seemed to have fallen off the table. The cat raised his nose in the air, sniffing Dumbledore’s presence, before quickly turning around. Hardwyn curiously looked at his cat, wondering why she wasn’t chasing the flame anymore before noticing Albus as well.

“Hello young Harry. We meet again,” Albus greeted with a friendly smile. However, it only made the young child jump in sudden alarm.

Sensing her master’s frightful state, Ignis started hissing at Albus, purposely blocking Hardwyn from Albus’ view.

“I didn’t want to scare you my boy,” Albus calmly stated, taking a small careful step forward. The Potter boy only stared at Albus, looking truly petrified.

-Albus. What do you think you’re doing here?

Albus spun around, coming face to face with a serious Henry Potter with his arms crossed, his wife and his oldest by his side. Tingly was standing slightly behind the Potters, eyes wide.

“Henry my boy!” Albus exclaimed with a friendly smile.

Henry quickly crossed the room, scooping up his youngest.

“Tingly, please take Harry back to his room.” He ordered.

Unfortunately, as soon as Tingly tried to take a hold of Hardwyn, Hardwyn bared his teeth with a slight snarl.

“That’s enough Harry. You will let Tingly take you to your room that’s an order,” Henry snapped, firmly putting his son in the elf’s arms.

Hardwyn only rolled his eyes in response before looking at the elf with a mean stare, abruptly pulling on her ears, earning a pained sound from the small elf. Tingly quickly disappeared, taking a well pleased Hardwyn with her.

_“Oh my! Hardwyn did put her through so many hardships! Tell me Henry, why did we have to let her go again?” Pandora asked._

_“I believe that for Tingly’s own safety, we had to set her free because Hardwyn was determined to rip her heart out and eat it raw,” Henry casually replied._

“You shouldn’t be so hard with your son Henry. He’s just a small boy,” Albus gently advised.

“Do not tell me how to raise my child Albus,” Henry shot back before turning to Charlus. “Now, I believe you had something to give to my oldest.”

“Why, yes of course! Although, wouldn’t you prefer if we were to sit somewhere else?” Albus asked, gesturing to the current state of the two sofas full of claw marks.

“Truthfully Albus I don’t really understand your presence here. Why are you really here? We specifically asked Hogwarts to be contacted only by owl. Why didn’t you wait in the parlor like any other respectful guest?” Henry asked, irritation clear in his voice. Behind him, his wife was calmly waving her wand in the air, putting the living room back to its original clean state.

“Well, I heard a loud noise coming from the living room, and I thought maybe someone was hurt.” Albus slowly replied. “Fortunately, it was only young Harry playing… Henry, do you realize the amount of control your son has with fire, at such a young age? It’s really impressive! Is that why you hid him from the rest of the world? To protect his power?”

Henry opened his mouth to reply. Only Albus wasn’t stopping there.

“Out of all the elements, fire is one of the most difficult to control because it is so unpredictable, and it can quickly spiral out of control. If we start training your son now, he could truly become a powerful ally for the Order!” Albus had that excited glimmer in his eyes, ready to seize an opportunity.

“ENOUGH!”

Albus seemed pretty shocked to be yelled at by his former student. Henry was fuming now, looking at Albus with fury in his eyes. “I don’t know how many times we have to tell you to get it through your stubborn head Albus! We will not rejoin the Order! You will give Charlus his letter or you will leave NOW!”

Pandora kindly tried to put her hand on his chest, but Henry quickly bypassed her, advancing towards his old mentor with a hard glare, seeing red.

“My son will NEVER be used like the way I was! Do you understand me Albus Dumbledore? NEVER will you EVER speak about my child like he’s a mere pawn to your cause!”

“The way you were used? Why, Henry, I can assure that I never treated you-” Albus protested.

“I do not want to have this discussion now,” Henry interrupted, looking at his son, who had been quietly waiting by the room’s entrance all along. “Give your letter or get out Albus. I mean it.”

_“Wow Henry! I forgot how bloody handsome you look when you get angry!” Pandora cheered, noticing memory-Henry’s incredibly attractive disheveled state._

_“I just wanted him to leave our house,” Henry muttered, slightly embarrassed._

“Well young Charlus. This is your Hogwarts’ acceptance letter,” Albus said, trying to lighten the very awkward and tense mood.

“Thank you, sir,” Charlus shyly replied, giving a worried glance to his stoic father.

“I’m sure you will make a fine Gryffindor, just like your father,” Albus replied with a small laugh.

“But it doesn’t matter if you go to Gryffindor or not. Your mother and I will always love you, regardless. You know that,” Henry interjected, still glaring at Albus.

“Well of course Henry…Nonetheless, I have no doubt Gryffindor will be just the perfect house for-”

“Not everything is black or white Albus. Just like not all Slytherins are evil while all Gryffindors are the heroes,” Henry impatiently barked back.

“Of course not.” Albus agreed with a thoughtful nod, even though Henry knew he didn’t mean it at all.

**\- Charlus Potter, 1933 -**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in the transfiguration classroom, deep in concentration while silently grading papers. A knock had him look up.

“Come in.” Albus stated.

_“Oh my! What on Merlin happened here?” Pandora asked, her eyes wide._

Thirteen years old Gryffindor Charlus Potter and fourteen years old Ravenclaw Stephen MacDougal were dragged in the classroom by a rather irritated Professor Galatea Merrythought. “Explain yourself,” she barked at Charlus.

While Charlus Potter only had a small cut on the right side of his mouth, Stephen MacDougal on the other end looked well beaten, with two black eyes, bruises on his neck as well as a bloody nose.

When Charlus stubbornly kept his mouth shut, clenching his jaw, Professor Merrythought rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “I found them muggle duelling in the hallway near the Great Hall. Mr. Potter here, decided it would be a great idea to continue to punch Mr. MacDougal even though it was quite clear MacDougal could no longer defend himself.”

_“That doesn’t sound like our Charly,” Pandora gasped, one hand raised to her mouth._

_“You’re quick to forget what kind of boy he was in his teenage years,” Henry said with a small shudder. Thank Merlin Charlus had grown out of his ‘I’m-lashing-at-everyone-and-I-don’t-care’ period._

“He provoked me,” Charlus mumbled, glaring at the floor with anger.

“Then you should have walked away! That is no excuse young man! This is absolutely intolerable! If you were in Ravenclaw, as Head of Ravenclaw house, I would-” Professor Merrythought exclaimed passionately.

“Thank you Galatea. I will handle my student from here,” Albus smoothly interfered, giving his colleague a grateful smile.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor only huffed in reply, before quickly turning her attention back on MacDougal. “Come now MacDougal. Let’s head to the infirmary to treat those wounds of yours.” Stephen MacDougal gave a glum smile to Charlus, “And don’t think your actions will go unpunished, I saw you punching Potter in the face as well.” Professor Merrythought said with a strict glare directed to his student who gulped in sudden alarm before quickly exiting the transfiguration classroom, following his Head of house.

_“You know…sometimes, it’s scary how much he reminds me of Harry,” Henry mused, staring at his son’s victorious shark like smile with blood on his front teeth._

“Sit down Charlus.” Albus sighted in disappointment, putting the essays away while gesturing to the closest desk near his. “Now tell me what happened. It must have been really offending since I know you’re usually not one to react.”

Charlus ungracefully sat down with a huff, arms folded against his chest. “He insulted my brother.”

Albus sighted in understanding, waiting for his student to elaborate.

“He said that Harry was a mental freak who deserved to spend the rest of his life in a mental facility,” Charlus quickly said. “He laughed at me and then asked if I was a freak too.” His emerald green eyes were filled with resentment.

“Fighting is not allowed Charlus, you know better than that.” Albus firmly replied.

“I know…I KNOW! I KNOW OKAY?” Charlus all but roared, jumping from his seat, pacing back and forth. “It’s just I’m sick of EVERYTHING! My parents, my housemates, my brother, EVERYTHING! Sometimes… sometimes I wish Harry would just be NORMAL!”

Immediately, Charlus clammed up, eyes wide, not quite believing what he just said. Albus only gave him an encouraging nod to continue.

“I didn’t mean that. It’s not that Harry’s not normal. It’s just…we’re always the first to leave parties and we don’t go out as often anymore. Everyone looks at my brother like he’s going to turn into a bloody troll and they also look at me like that. Sometimes, it is so tiring to always follow him around in public events, making sure he doesn’t hurt himself or the other guests” Charlus reluctantly bit out, avoiding Albus’ eyes.

_“My poor baby,” Pandora whispered._

_“I’m really glad we changed our methods sweetie. It was wrong of us to ask so much of him. Harry’s behavior should have never been his responsibility,” Henry agreed, remembering how the following Yule vacations, they finally decided to take Harry to see a therapist. It turned out to be a fantastic idea, not only for Harry, but also for the rest of them._

“He doesn’t actually want to hurt people,” Charlus quickly reassured his professor with a small laugh, “it’s just, his anxiety gets so bad that he can’t help but to starts fires, and usually, his anxiety comes up when he’s in public, which means that…Well, sometimes people get hurt.”

“Is that why your family doesn’t go out anymore? Because of your brother’s…condition?” Albus asked, deliberately making a show of examining his nails, looking unbothered.

Charlus looked at his professor with a small frown. “I don’t think so. I mean, Harry was very sick as a newborn, he was very vulnerable to any type of sickness and so, it was understandable to stay at home and limit contacts.” Charlus gave a sad smile to his transfiguration professor. “After Harry turned two years old, he wasn’t sick anymore, but my parents’ behaviour became actually worst in protecting him. It was like they were positive Harry was going to disappear or be taken away.”

Albus slowly changed his posture, looking truly interested without making it too obvious. “Do you know what made them behave like that?”

_“You didn’t tell Charlus about the prophecy did you Henry?” Pandora looked worried._

_“And trust him with such poor Occlumency barriers? Of course not. Even I have to admit how terrible he is at shielding his mind,” Henry scoffed, slightly offended._

“I don’t know professor.” Charlus mumbled, clasping his hands together, lowering his head to the ground.

“Charlus look at me please,” Charlus looked up, directly making eye contact with his Head of house. “Your parents were very close to me before your brother’s arrival. Do you really have no idea why?” Albus pressed, piercing blues eyes fixed on his student.

_“He’s doing it!” Pandora hissed, grabbing her husband’s shoulder. “How dare he looks into our son’s mind!”_

_“He won’t find anything,” Henry assured._

Indeed, it was a matter of seconds before Albus gently retreated from Charlus’ mind, looking mildly disappointed.

“Is something on your mind professor?” Charlus asked, oblivious to his professor’s intrusive behavior.

“Everything is fine Charlus. Now off you go my boy, I believe if you leave now, you’ll still arrive on time for your next class,” Albus reassured, kindly gesturing to his door.

Charlus grinned at his professor, knowing he was dismissed.

“Wait,” Charlus stopped in the middle of opening the door, “Aren’t you supposed to give me detention or something?”

Albus let out an amused chuckle, gazing at his student with a fond smile. Sweet innocent Charlus. Such a pure and nice boy.

“If I do give you detention, will it change your mind about how you behave today?” Charlus slowly shook his head. “Then in this case, I don’t see why a detention would benefit you. Off you go now.”

**\- Tom Riddle, 1937 -**

Albus Dumbledore arrived in front of a tall grim building, his black umbrella shielding him from the cold rain. The name _Wool’s orphanage_ was written on top of the high black railings. 

_“What memory is this dear?” Pandora asked, truly puzzled._

_“Dumbledore's last memory. It's about Tom,” Henry murmured as they followed Dumbledore through the gates of the orphanage._

Albus Dumbledore had a pleasant smile while being introduced to Mrs Cole, the matron of the establishment. When Albus brought up his desire to see one Tom Riddle, Henry noticed how her eyes hardened, quickly turning cold and hostile. While she did respond to all of his questions, her replies were rather dry and brief.

_“Marvolo… doesn’t that name seems familiar?” Henry mused, listening as Mrs Cole told Dumbledore how Tom was brought into the orphanage. Marvolo was without a doubt a wizard's name. Henry was certain he had heard that name before. But where?_

“In all the years Tom’s been here, he never once had a family visitor. **[1]** ” Mrs Cole stated, slowly climbing the stairs up to Tom’s floor, Albus following closely behind. “There have been incidents with the other children…nasty things. **[1]** ” By the accusing tone of her voice, it was pretty clear she was seeing Tom as the main culprit. A small frown appeared on Albus’ thoughtful face and Henry already knew Albus was going to be biased towards the young wizard he was about to meet.

“Tom, you have a visitor, **[1]** ” Mrs Cole announced, staying firmly next to the door while Albus slowly entered the room, locking eyes with dark assessing eyes.

_“Oh my, he does look very serious, doesn’t he?” Pandora whispered. In all the days he had spent in Potter Manor, never had she seen him look so…clinically detached._

“I don’t believe you. She wants me looked at. They think I’m…different. **[1]** ” Riddle slowly murmured.

“Well perhaps they’re right. **[1]** ” Albus calmly replied.

“I’m not mad. **[1]** ” Riddle immediately shot back, giving Dumbledore a hard glare.

_“Oh Albus. You really do know how to choose your words don’t you?” Henry sighed._

“You can do things can’t you Tom? **[1]** ” Albus wondered. “That other children can’t? **[1]** ”

“I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want…" Tom Riddle murmured, his voice completely flat, not an ounce of remorse on his face. “Who are you? **[1]** ”

_“That’s just great. As if we weren’t busy enough with Hardwyn, now we have ourselves a psychopath. Hardwyn sure knows how to pick his friends,” Henry sighed in resignation._

“Well I’m like you, Tom. I’m different, **[1]** ” Albus responded.

“Prove it. **[1]** ” Riddle ordered, his dark eyes skeptical.

_“Outrageous!” Pandora said with disgust, seeing how Dumbledore turned to Tom’s wardrobe before abruptly setting it on fire. “There are better ways to prove magic is real to a child.”_

_“I think he’s trying to tell him something,” Henry said, hearing something rattling on the inside of the brown closet._

“Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts, you’ll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me? **[1]** ” Albus asked with a heavy gaze.

Riddle never replied, only stared at Albus, his face expressionless. With a silent nod, Albus started to leave.

“I can speak to snakes too. **[1]** ” Albus suddenly stopped walking, his back facing Riddle. “They find me. Whisper things. **[1]** ” Albus finally turned around, making eye contact with Riddle, looking surprised. “Is that normal for someone like me? **[1]** ”

The scene faded and as quickly as it started, they were back again in Potter Manor.

“He’s a bloody parselmouth!” Pandora spluttered, eyes wide.

“…Marvolo Gaunt! That’s it! The Gaunt family! They were renowned for their ability to speak to snakes,” Henry exclaimed in sudden realization.

“Of course! Remember how Mrs Cole told Dumbledore about Tom’s mother. How she gave him the middle name Marvolo, for her father. She must have been Marvolo Gaunt’s daughter!” Pandora added.

Slightly frowning, Henry quickly bottled Dumbledore’s memories back in their respective vial. “The Gaunts completely isolated themselves from the wizarding world Pandora. No one knows what they’re up to or or if they’re even still alive anymore. We don’t have much to tell him about his family.”

Pandora gently cupped her husband’s jaw. “Stop worrying so much. With his growing connexions with pureblood families and his determination, it’s only a matter of time before he finds out the whole truth.” Pandora quickly pecked him on the lips. “Besides, I have a feeling Tom will want to find out on his own what really happened to his parents.”

***

In a beautiful castle located in Austria, a tall wizard dressed in dark robes was gracefully kneeling, waiting for _his_ command. Behind him, another wizard was standing tall and proud, wearing a black hood which concealed his entire face. Across from them, a tall wizard was lounging on a beautiful golden armchair, lazily twirling his elder wand in one hand, the other holding a clear crystal ball. He was undeniably handsome, with clear blue eyes and blond hair so pale it was almost white.

“Speak now,” A melodious voice ordered, his voice echoing throughout the room.

“I finally found her, my Lord. I found out where the Black seer is hiding,” the kneeling wizard announced, voice gruff.

Lord Gellert Grindelwald slightly angled his body towards his follower, before eying the newcomer with one impeccable eyebrow raised. “Obviously not on your own. Who is this Nikolai?”

Nikolai Wagner gave a sharp grin to his Master before gesturing the figure forward.

“He’s the reason I was able to find what we were looking for my Lord,” Wagner sheepishly admitted.

Lord Grindelwald got up from his seat, slowly making his way towards the as yet unidentified stranger. “And who might you be? Do reveal yourself.”

The figure approached him, before dramatically lowering his hood. Lord Grindelwald lightly chuckled, recognizing the mysterious stranger with his dark curly hair, aristocratic features and deep piercing grey eyes.

“Caius Black,” Lord Grindelwald whispered, unsurprised to find the famous disowned oldest child of the powerful Black family standing before him.

Caius Black gave a low bow before crazy grey eyes met clear blue. “I can take you to my sister, Lord Grindelwald. She’s currently hiding in a small modest property owned by the Blacks.”

Lord Grindelwald gave a pleased nod to Black before gracefully waving his wand in the air, summoning two of his most gruesome fighters. They would be much needed for this next task. “Well then. There’s not a moment to waste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] = Taken from Yates, D. (2009). Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince [Film]. Warner Bros. Pictures.
> 
> About the prophecy: No, Dumbledore doesn’t know anything about a prophecy involving Hardwyn, he just seems more interested in Hardwyn’s behaviour and would like to know the reason why the Potters decided to abruptly leave the Order (though I have a feeling he will soon learn the prophecy from someone else…*cough Gellert cough*)
> 
> As for the memory about Charlus’ frustration towards Harry?  
> I think it’s important to address the fact that Harry’s family do experience his anxiety and his frustration. Even though they don’t know exactly what Harry is feeling, they still live with him and it does impact their lives as well. While Charlus is usually extremely patient with Hardwyn, sometimes, he still struggles with his brother’s behavior. Besides, he was a teenager in that memory, and I think it’s totally normal for him to be frustrated and overwhelmed. Obviously because he’s older now, he struggles less with Harry’s condition, but from time to time, he may need to step back and focus on himself before going back to his brother. Hope no one is hating on Charlus though because I simply adore this human being.


	10. The Malfoy Ball… featuring a territorial Tom Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> The boy, who was quite small to be honest, almost as small as Harry, nervously gestured to Dot, holding an open brown notebook with shaking hands. “The albino peacock… I meant the peacock is beautiful, not you of course.” The boy was quick to respond, head down, his curly hair effectively shielding him from eye-to-eye contact.
> 
> Immediately, the boy snapped his head up, panic clear in his face. “Not that you’re not beautiful, of course you are, but the peacock, it’s just that-” the delicate boy lamely stated before snapping his jaw shut, head hanging low again.
> 
> “Huh?” What on Merlin was the boy trying to say?  
> “What’s your name?” Harry loudly called, making the poor boy flinch.
> 
> The boy quickly mumbled something that sounded very much to “Salamander”, but clearly Harry must have heard wrong for why would anyone want to name their child Salamander?  
> “Salamander?” Harry asked.
> 
> The boy had his lips pursed, trying not to laugh. “Scamander…Newt Scamander.” The boy softly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with the actual story. It’s the annual Malfoy ball. Enjoy!

_~_ _Lord Henry Potter_ _~_

_You and your family are cordially invited to attend the annual Malfoy Yule Ball hosted by Lord Armand Malfoy and Lady Jacqueline Malfoy._

_RSVP by owl before December 27, 1937_

-Mother please! You know it won’t do anything!

Charlus Potter rolled his eyes in resignation while a frantic Pandora Potter was desperately trying to tame her son’s nest of a hair. With the amount of energy she was using to brush his hair, Charlus was surprised she didn’t rip his entire head off his shoulder.

With a frustrated growl, Pandora slammed the brush back on her son’s desk, crossing her arms. “I simply can’t understand how crazy your hair is! Even with magic, it’s impossible to tame it!” she exclaimed, glaring angrily at Charlus’ fluff ball hair before exiting his room. “We leave in five minutes! Your hair better be fixed by then!”

-Harry, will you please go get my black tie for me? It’s in the first drawer on the left.

Lord Henry Potter straightened his white collar while looking at his reflection in the mirror. A solemn Tom Marvolo Riddle was standing next to him, wearing his newly expensive dark navy sport jacket, gifted by none other than Abraxas Malfoy. Riddle was clutching his black satin bow tie, absentmindedly running his fingers over the soft material.

Without a word, Lord Potter turned towards the serious boy and gracefully crouched down in front of him, gently taking the self-tie bow tie from a wide-eyed Riddle before slowly showing him how to properly tie it. By the time Riddle’s bow tie was done, Harry returned in his father’s bathroom, clutching a…

“Harry! That’s a neon yellow tie! I specifically asked for a black tie,” Lord Potter stated with a small frown.

Hardwyn Ignatius Potter completely ignored Tom’s snicker while advancing towards his retreating coward of a father, vehemently waving his yellow tie in front of Lord Potter’s nose.

“But this was my Christmas gift to you! Don’t you want to wear it for me?” Hardwyn asked with big green begging eyes.

Hardwyn’s father gave his youngest a weak smile, slowly starting to nod before abruptly remembering the many well-known and influential guests who were going to attend the Malfoy Ball. He needed to look intimidating, yet elegant and powerful. The last thing he needed was to show up looking like a total fool, he had a reputation to maintain after all. “Absolutely not Harry. I simply cannot wear this bright tie to a well-publicized event. The answer is no, and it is final!”

As they were leaving for the ball, Pandora did a double take when she spotted a resigned Henry Potter dressed in a black suit, sporting a bright neon yellow tie. Immediately following behind him was a beaming Harry who had his eyes glued to his father, looking truly delighted.

***

Two young children, a boy and a girl, were standing near the food table, looking tall and proud, scanning the various guests present at the Malfoy Ball. They were both dressed in expensive and refined clothing, the boy wearing an impressive wine-red suit while the girl was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue gown, wearing two long white satin gloves.

“How about my friend Orion Black? He is an excellent dancer,” the boy with the long silky blond hair suggested while gesturing to a dark-haired boy who was currently dancing with one Darla Greengrass on the dance floor.

The girl with the beautiful chestnut hair shook her head. “ _Non_ (No). He reminds me too much of a vile boy from _Beauxbatons_.”

“Maybe you would prefer someone softer, like Terrence Nott?” The boy tried again, gesturing this time to a curly light brown-haired boy, who was leaning against the wall, silently observing the crowd.

The girl with aristocratic features shook her head once again. “I still need to make a powerful impression _mon cher_ (my dear). This Nott boy looks like an infant.”

The blond boy crossed his arms. “You are making this difficult _cousine_ (cousin) Coraline. It’s only one mere dance,” the boy huffed.

“This dance means everything to me Abraxas. Tonight, will mark my official debut and I absolutely need to make a good impression.” Coraline retorted, glaring at him before returning her searching gaze on the crowd. “I need to have the best dance partner.”

Suddenly, her gaze landed on a handsome boy, who was so pretty he looked like a real-life angel. Even though he was busily eating a treacle tarte, Coraline found it enchanting how he could still manage to look elegant while eating something so…messy. His sparkling emerald green eyes caught her attention and she quickly tapped on her cousin’s shoulder, asking for his name.

Abraxas Malfoy took one look at his cousin’s object of interest before the color drained from his face. Out of everyone here, his beautiful quarter-veela cousin had chosen none other than bloody Hardwyn Ignatius Potter.

***

-Oh Tom! What a surprise! I am so glad to see you here!

Tom Marvolo Riddle had his fake pleasant mask on while facing the annoying Carrow girl. Tonight, she looked even more desperate than ever, with her enormous red ball gown and her numerous sparkling jewelleries, a rather poor attempt to show off her supposed wealth.

“Good evening Isadora. You really do stand out with your cosmetic attire.” Obviously, Tom didn’t mean it in the good way, but he was positive she was too brainless to realize the true meaning of his words.

“Why thank you Tom! I’m very flattered you took notice of what I wear!” Isadora Carrow gushed, making a show of hiding her fake giggles behind her right hand, clearly showing off the Carrow ring on her finger. 

Tom gave her a weak smile, slightly bowing his head. Behind him, he could hear the Black girl and Zevi, who were doing an atrocious job of hiding their laughter. As usual, Hardwyn wasn’t much help either, casually munching on a treacle tart next to his friends, oblivious to the jealous glances Carrow was throwing at him.

Isadora Carrow gave another mean glare at Hardwyn before quickly turning back to Tom, a wide smile on her overly made-up face. “Would you like to dance with me Tom?” Carrow quickly asked.

Before Tom could even reply, Dorea Black, who was staying slightly behind them, just waiting for an opportunity to strike, casually approached them. She deliberately pushed her hair back, making sure her necklace was visible to all.

“Why, of course Tom, I think this is the perfect opportunity to teach you how to dance. Would you let Bella and I show you?” Dorea asked, one hand playing with her emerald necklace while the other was gently placed on Tom’s forearm.

Dorea was met with the scandalized look from Carrow as well as the indignant “Wait a minute I never signed up for this!” coming out from the Black girl. Dorea was staring at Carrow, just waiting and daring her to publicly accuse her of stealing her necklace.

Carrow quickly glanced around, noting how they were surrounded by several other families. It wouldn’t do to make a scene by accusing a powerful woman such as Dorea Black of stealing from her. No one would believe her anyway. For now, it would be better to pretend nothing was wrong.

“I’m sure I’m as qualified to teach you how to dance as them.” Carrow said, faking a laugh. “What do you say Tom?”

“Since when? You have the grace of a dancing troll Carrow,” Zevi lightly snickered before high-fiving a delighted Bella.

“I started dancing before you could even walk on your two feet Carrow. Watch and learn,” Bella taunted, dragging Tom towards the dance floor, leaving a bewildered Carrow behind them.

“I’m warning you Black. I swear to Merlin, if you make a fool out of myself, I will murder you!” Tom hissed, scowling as Bella manhandled him into his position.

“Sure you will,” Bella cackled in return, not in the least afraid of him. “You owe me Riddle.”

***

Octavius Prince and Arcturus Black were casually talking while sipping an Italian Vermouth Bianco when they were joined by a rather subdued Henry Potter.

“Well, look who decided to join us.” Octavius murmured with one eyebrow raised. “Evening Henry. That is one flashy tie.”

“This has Harry written all over it,” Arcturus barked a laugh, eyes comically wide.

“Yes indeed. With your dark ensemble, the tie truly stands out.” Octavius added with a smirk. “Tell me Henry, did you think this was a special glow in the dark festivity?”

Before Henry could open his mouth to reply, a loud clapping sound was heard with the soft classical dance music abruptly cutting off. Heels clicking could be heard resonating in the ballroom before Lady Jacqueline Malfoy, a gorgeous blond woman dressed in a sparkling white dressed stepped forward, followed by an equally beautiful 12 years old girl.

“If I could have your attention please,” Lady Malfoy stated. “Tonight, I have the pleasure to introduce my beautiful niece Coraline Delacour, who will make her official debut here in Britain.”

While soft clapping and murmurs of approval were heard among the crowd, precious Coraline Delacour took a small step forward, head held high, slowly bowing in front of all the guests.

Lady Jacqueline Malfoy née Delacour gave a fond look at her sister’s daughter before straightening up, scanning the various guests with her piercing green eyes. “Honoring Delacour’s tradition, Coraline will now choose a dancing partner in order to perform the traditional French waltz, _Nuit d’été_ (summer night).”

Coraline waited for her aunt’s nod before slowly advancing towards the crowd, ignoring the many hopeful eyes gazing her way. She moved with confidence, already knowing who she was going to choose. Finally, she spotted him, the remarkable angel boy, who was still engrossed in his still not finished treacle tart. Only when she stopped directly in front of him did he stiffened, finally looking up from his adoring desert.

“Hardwyn Ignatius Potter, would you do me the honor of performing _Nuit d’été_ with me?” Coraline formally asked, internally melting when she was faced with wide green eyes slightly set in a questioning frown.

Seeing how Hardwyn wasn’t doing anything, frozen in place, Coraline noticed a strikingly dark handsome boy next to the angel beauty slowly taking the half-eaten treacle tart from his hands before critically locking eyes with her. Her heart jumped a little in her chest, but before she could say anything, the connexion was broken and the boy’s penetrating eyes were back on Potter, pale hands gently pushing him forward.

As if suddenly wakening up from an endless dream, Potter abruptly bowed back, before putting his arm out. Coraline took his arm with a sigh of relief before slowly being led towards the middle of the dance floor, the remaining guests quick to form a big circle around them.

Tom Riddle was quite stunned to see his small friend smoothly leading the veela girl with surprising finesse, matching her with every step. The young Potter clearly knew the dance, with how effortless he moved throughout the ballroom, his chin high and his back perfectly straight.

“I taught him everything he knows,” Bella whispered in his ear in a conspiratorial tone.

Tom slightly frowned, seeing how Delacour gave Harry a dazzling smile, clearly enjoying herself with Harry.

Sensing how tense he was becoming, Bella gently nudged Tom in the ribs. “Relax Riddle. You’ll get your little devil back soon enough,” she teased, earning a snort from a grinning Zevi.

Tom gave them both a dark glare in retribution.

Lord Henry Potter felt nothing but pride as he witnessed his devil of a son smoothly leading the waltz without making any mistakes. His son’s dance was impeccable with his movements being as graceful as Coraline’s. Next to him, Pandora was lightly squeezing his hand, looking on with satisfaction. Yes, making their son learn all the classical European dances had finally payed off. Who knew Harry would have turned out to be this good?

***

There was no denying it. Tom Riddle was sulking. From a stranger’s perspective, Riddle’s behavior looked perfectly normal, if not a little too serious, but Zevi Prince had spent enough time with him to know Riddle was irritated. And Zevi knew exactly why Riddle was in such a mood. Tom’s gaze was fixated on the dance floor where a laughing Coraline Delacour was still dancing with Harry even though the first waltz has ended a couple of minutes ago.

“They are at their second dance. Why are they still touching so much?” Tom lowly grumbled. With how distracted he seemed, Zevi was pretty sure Tom didn’t mean it to say it out loud.

“Um, Riddle?” Riddle abruptly spun around, coming face to face with a hesitant Corvus Lestrange, holding out a small envelope. “I have what you asked for.”

With a small nod, Riddle took the letter from Lestrange’s hands, before putting it in his inner jacket pocket. “Much appreciated Corvus. What did you find?”

“I’m sorry it took so long to find the information, but my father was really busy and-” Lestrange started but one look at Riddle’s impatient state had Lestrange quickly moving on to the important matter at hand. “Right. The Gaunts…Morfin Gaunt is still alive and supposedly lives in a small town called Little Hangleton. His father Marvolo Gaunt died years ago. All the information you need is found in this letter.”

“Thank you Corvus.” Tom Riddle nodded, before returning his gaze on the dance floor. He was very pleased to see Coraline and Harry doing a final bow to each other, before the both of them were being called by Abraxas Malfoy to join their little group. Unfortunately, the minute Harry was free, a handsome young boy intercepted him, bowing low before extending his hand, most likely asking him for a dance.

“What is he doing?” Tom hissed-whispered, looking on as a wide-eye Harry dumbly took the stranger’s hand before turning his back on Tom, going back towards the dance floor.

“My friends, I would like to present to you my dear cousin, Coraline Delacour” Abraxas introduced, beckoning Delacour forward. He then proceeded to introduce them one by one to his cousin.

Even though Tom was raging inside, he still made sure to bow just like everyone else around him, pretending everything was fine.

“Good evening. I hope you’re having a great time tonight. Please, call me Coraline,” Coraline stated, giving them a wide smile.

“Congratulations on your official debut Coraline,” Corvus dipped his head in greeting.

“Thank you. I have to say, I was quite worried for my first dance, but it went even better than I could have imagined.” Coraline replied, cheeks flushed.

“Well you couldn’t have picked a more-fitted dance partner than Harry. He truly does excel in dancing,” Zevi said.

“Oh yes! You guys really looked like you were enjoying yourselves.” Bella added, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Tom gave her a warning side-glance, but as usual, Bella completely ignored him.

Upon her comment, Coraline started to laugh, firmly shaking her head. “ _Oh mon dieu_ (Oh my God)! No, it’s nothing like that.” Tom perked up, locking eyes with her. “Hardwyn is a magnificent dancer but while I do admire his grace and charm, I have absolutely no romantic feelings for him.”

Bella gave Tom a smug look which had the clear meaning “ _See?_ ”.

“Actually, I’m already engaged to someone back in France, his name is Frédéric Gervais.” Coraline continued on, oblivious to Tom and Bella’s exchange. “Unfortunately, he couldn’t attend tonight, which is why I was so nervous about having to find a dance partner at the last minute.”

While they kept making conversation with Abraxas’ cousin, Zevi couldn’t help but to notice how Tom no longer looked at Delacour like he was plotting a thousand ways to dispose of her dead body. However, it did trouble him how Tom’s piercing gaze now seemed solely focused on Callum Diggory, the first year Hufflepuff currently dancing with Harry…

***

Hardwyn Potter was lying on the grass outside on the Malfoy’s lawn, looking at the stars. His father has promised him they would leave soon, and until then, his father had suggested him to occupy himself, preferably away, far away from the crowd. After all, Lord Potter knew too well that nothing could be more dangerous than a bored or unstimulated Harry.

Hence, why Harry was uncaringly sprawled on the ground, the grass most likely making his jacket wrinkle. Bella and Zevi were still inside the ballroom, while Tom had declined his offer to go outside, looking almost proud in his refusal for a reason Harry didn’t understand. Nonetheless, Harry was perfectly fine on his own… although, he couldn’t exactly say he was all alone.

“I wish you would be allowed in the ballroom with me Dot. We could have so much fun together in there,” Harry murmured, tilting his head to the right. Next to him, the creature named Dot, a magnificent albino peacock was peacefully resting, watching the stars as well. 

“If only the Malfoys would allow animals at their balls. Ignis was quite upset to be left behind,” Harry continued with furrowed eyebrows, stroking her soft white feathers.

Dot made a soft rustling sound in understanding, gently nudging Harry’s hand with her beak.

“Beautiful,” a soft voice said in awe.

Harry slowly turned around, locking eyes with a tousled red brown haired-boy with wide startled blue eyes. For once, it was the other boy who promptly looked away first, which intrigued Harry.

The boy, who was quite small to be honest, almost as small as Harry, nervously gestured to Dot, holding an open brown notebook with shaking hands. “The albino peacock… I meant the peacock is beautiful, not you of course.” The boy was quick to respond, head down, his curly hair effectively shielding him from eye-to-eye contact.

Immediately, the boy snapped his head up, panic clear in his face. “Not that you’re not beautiful, of course you are, but the peacock, it’s just that-” the delicate boy lamely stated before snapping his jaw shut, head hanging low again.

“Huh?” What on Merlin was the boy trying to say? Harry tilted his head sideways, getting a good look at the strange boy. Since the boy was also attending this ball, Harry deduced he most likely was a pureblood or a half-blood. However, Harry sensed a light aura coming from the boy, which meant the boy was probably a light wizard coming from a prominent and respected wizard family.

Harry had absolutely no clue who the boy was, which wasn’t really surprising since Harry never bothered to remember new faces anyway. For all he knew, Harry may have already crossed path with this boy before.

“What’s your name?” Harry loudly called, making the poor boy flinch.

The boy quickly mumbled something that sounded very much to “ _Salamander_ ”, but clearly Harry must have heard wrong for why would anyone want to name their child Salamander?

“Salamander?” Harry asked.

The boy had his lips pursed, trying not to laugh. “Scamander…Newt Scamander.” The boy softly replied.

Realizing how Scamander’s eyes were fixed on Dot, Harry pat the space beside him. “Do you want to meet her?”

Right away, Scamander’s face lit up with an eager nod. With slow measured steps, he approached the gorgeous peacock. Harry did find it funny how Scamander looked like a peacock himself with his back hunched and his arms spread wide.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

Scamander flushed, looking as if he had just remembered Harry was still there. Scamander internally cursed himself. His older brother’s disapproving face came to his mind. Theseus had specifically told him not to embarrass their family’s name by doing any of his ‘ _silly animal dance’_.

However, when he glanced back at Harry, Scamander only saw genuine curiosity, which encouraged him to answer truthfully.

“I’m asking for her permission to step closer,” Scamander replied, his blue eyes sparkling with longing.

Harry looked at Dot, who in fact was looking intently at the Scamander boy with her piercing black eyes. Sensing his worth, Dot gently inclined her head, prompting Scamander to slowly reach out his hand towards a particular spot on her neck. With a big smile, Scamander turned around to Harry, who was looking in awe as Scamander gently pressed on her neck, which made Dot gracefully extend her feathers to the fullest, her wings now glowing.

“Wow! How did you do that?” Harry exclaimed, quick to stand by his side.

Scamander gave a satisfied nod to Dot, before showing a specific area on her smooth neck. “Magical Albino Peacocks have the ability to glow in the dark. It can be induced by pressing this spot. However, these types of birds usually prefer not to make their wings glow because at night, they could be easily spotted by predators.” Scamander silently extended his hand to Harry, purposely locking eyes with him.

“Would you like to give it a try?” Scamander asked, his voice hopeful. His hand was outstretched but he was still respectfully keeping his distance from Harry.

Harry gave a confident nod, boldly reaching for Scamander’s hand. “Know any other tricks?”

“Of course!” Scamander eagerly replied, delighted to have found someone interested in listening to him. “What would you like to know?”

-Newt!

Scamander quickly turned around, flinching from the demanding voice. He quickly retracted his hand intertwined with Harry’s, before meeting the hard eyes of his brother, who was quick to approach them.

Even though the newcomer seemed much older than Scamander himself, Harry could obviously see the resemblance. Same blue eyes, brown wavy hair and fair skin. However, while Scamander appeared reluctant and unsure, the other boy looked confident and determined.

“Theseus, is something wrong?” Scamander asked, nervously tapping on his notebook.

The boy Theseus, glanced between Harry and Scamander, before his gaze landed on Dot.

“Newt, how many times do I have to tell you? No one wants to know your crazy stories about those animals,” Theseus said, more resigned than anything.

“I don’t mind actually.” Harry bit out.

Theseus gave a surprised look to Harry. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting whatever you and young Potter were doing, but we are leaving. Now Newt. Mother is waiting for us.”

With a small bow to Harry, Theseus spun around, before going back inside. Scamander gave a small sigh.

“I’m really sorry but I have to go.” Scamander gave a small nod, petting Dot one last time.

“It was nice to officially meet you Potter.” Scamander stated his tone hesitant. He looked to be struggling with whatever he wanted to say. Harry turned his attention back on Dot, oblivious to his internal dilemma.

“If you ever want to learn new things about other creatures, we could always talk back at Hogwarts.” Scamander said with more confidence but still voicing it like it was a question.

“Wait, you go to Hogwarts too?” Harry asked. “In what year?”

Scamander gave a small smile. “First year just like you. I’m in Hufflepuff.”

“Right…I’m not really good at realizing those things.” Harry offered, earning a soft laugh from Scamander.

“Well have a good evening Potter,” Scamander said, awkwardly waving his hand.

“Call me Harry.” Harry spontaneously suggested.

“Alright Harry. Then it’s only fair for you to call me Newt,” Harry’s new friend replied before quickly disappearing back inside Malfoy Manor.

Harry gave a small farewell salute before facing Dot again. He soon heard footsteps coming his way.

“Well Harry. You were quite the social butterfly tonight,” Tom said coming from behind.

Harry turned to his friend, a puzzled frown on his face. “What do you mean?”

“You and Scamander.” Tom replied, giving a rather rude tilt of his chin, gesturing to Dot with a slight sneer. “Teaching you new tricks for this useless bird?”

“You were watching us? Why didn’t you just join us?” Harry blurted out, frowning as Dot abruptly moved away from him. From the affronted look on her face, it was clear she was avoiding Tom and not Harry.

“Making friends with the Hufflepuffs now?” Tom kindly asked, dismissing Harry’s question.

“Well he is a Hufflepuff, but I don’t really understand your question,” Harry slowly answered, trying to understand Tom’s sugar-coated tone.

“Don’t lie to me Harry. You danced with Diggory, who’s also a Hufflepuff.” Tom shot back, voice tense.

Harry gave a long look at Tom. What in the name of Merlin was wrong with him?

“But again, they’re not so much of a challenge. After all, Hufflepuff are always so easy to manipulate.” Tom mumbled.

“Alright stop.” Harry said, crossing his arms, one eyebrow raised. “Are you jealous again?”

At this, Tom froze but before he could say anything Harry gave an exasperated sigh. “Ok Tom, first of all? I didn’t even know his name is Diggory or that he’s a Hufflepuff. He probably told me but clearly, I forgot since I just don’t care.”

“Second, I don’t know why you’re prejudiced against the Hufflepuffs,” Tom opened his mouth, but Harry was on a roll, “I mean, you probably made your opinion based on what those minions of yours told you.” Tom’s mouth clicked shut. “And thirdly, I kinda like the Hufflepuffs.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Tom snorted.

“They’re loyal and more hardworking than any of us and they’re just honest. It’s easy to speak to them because they’re simple. I like that.” Harry said, completely ignoring Tom.

Tom looked speechless, locking eyes with his favourite devil. Finally, with a defeated sigh, Tom rolled his eyes. “We’re leaving too. Your father asked me to fetch you. Come on.” Tom firmly grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him towards the Manor. Harry barely had the time to do a small wave towards Dot, before being ushered inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Kudos! :)


	11. Back to Hogwarts - end of Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindor Quidditch team was absolutely crushing the Slytherin team leading 200 to 10…and the game had started only thirty minutes ago! Andrew Jordan was looking at Slytherin’s Captain Flint, who was flying on the other side of the pitch, looking positively livid.
> 
> “Slytherin still have a long way to go if they want to try to catch up to the mighty Gryffindor! You hear that Flint? Finally got what you deserve!” Jordan quipped, his voice resonating through the golden microphone.  
> “JORDAN! One more inappropriate comment and you lose your microphone!” Professor Galatea Merrythought barked, glaring at her immature student. 
> 
> On the other side of the Quidditch pitch, Adrian Flint was visibly too busy trying to fix this nightmare of a game to even pay attention to Jordan’s insult. Although he was barking orders left and right at his teammates, nothing worked. 
> 
> “It looks like Gryffindor’s captain has spotted the snitch!” Jordan’s roaring voice could be heard through the mic. “Finish them Charlus, my brother! Eviscerate those slimy Slytherins once and for all! Destroy those bloody bitches!”  
> \- OK THAT’S IT! JORDAN! GIVE ME THE MIC NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they’re back to school! We also get more information regarding the prophecy! Enjoy my beautiful people!

Albus Dumbledore was standing at the front of the transfiguration class, calmly looking on as his remaining first-year students entered the classroom, the majority of them already seated in their seats, quill at the ready. As usual the Slytherins were mostly taking the right side of the class while the Hufflepuff students were sitting on the left side. He was taken by surprise to see none other than Hardwyn Ignatius Potter closely standing next to Scamander’s desk, seeming deep in conversation. At the opposite side of the classroom, Dumbledore could see fellow Slytherin student Tom Marvolo Riddle tapping impatiently on his desk, waiting for Hardwyn to take his usual seat beside him. Albus Dumbledore looked back at the unusual Slytherin-Hufflepuff duo before a brilliant idea came to his mind.

“Please take your seat everyone, class is about to start.” Albus Dumbledore clapped his hands, effectively putting an end to his students’ chatter; Hardwyn doing a little wave to the Hufflepuff boy before slowly reaching his own seat.

“Welcome back. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas break,” Dumbledore greeted, eyes twinkling. “Today, we will cover an important transfiguration spell, _Mice to Snuffboxes_ , but before we start, I have a small announcement to make.”

Albus Dumbledore marched up to one of the blackboards, before turning back to his students, who were looking at him with questioning looks. “As of today, each one of you will be partnered up with a student from the other house for the rest of this semester. After all… What better ways to bring house unity?”

A chorus of groans echoed through the room while Albus Dumbledore pointed his wand at the blackboard, name pairs quickly appearing on it. “You may now take your seat next to the person you are assigned with.”

Albus Dumbledore looked on with approval as Hardwyn jumped out of his seat, enthusiastically heading towards the Scamander boy’s desk, while a kind-hearted Callum Diggory took Hardwyn’s seat, immediately engaging the conversation with a stunned Riddle who had his eyes still locked on Hardwyn.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was annoyed. Not at his surprisingly adequate partner Diggory, nor at his favourite devil and his _new_ Hufflepuff friend, the both of them holding small white mice in their arms. No, Tom Riddle’s source of frustration was entirely directed towards the lone figure standing at the front of the room, Albus bloody Dumbledore. Tom knew what his goat professor was trying to do. Ever since their disastrous encounter back at the orphanage, Dumbledore hated him and Tom knew his nosy transfiguration professor was strongly disapproving of Tom’s friendship with Harry. This was just another opportunity to try to alienate Tom from his friend, while pushing Hardwyn in the direction of more ‘ _worthy and pure’_ friends. _Meddling old goat._

Albus Dumbledore was looking as his students were trying to turn their mouse into a snuffbox, despairing at Macmillan’s poor attempt. For an inexplicable reason, the poor boy had managed to set his mouse on fire, which earned an affronted gasp from his irritated table partner Belladonna Black and a dirty look from both Harry and Scamander, being the _animal lovers,_ they were. Even though they seemed to work well together, Harry and Scamander were the only pairs who had made no attempt yet to change their mice and so, Albus calmly approached their table, to lend them a helping hand.

“Hello Harry, Newt. Are you boys having difficulties with today’s transfiguration?” Dumbledore curiously asked, gesturing to their still unturned mice.

“But I don’t want to turn _Étienne_ into a snuffbox! He clearly prefers to stay as a mouse!” Harry protested, trying his best to hide his mouse from his professor’s eyes. Next to him, a visibly upset Newt was discreetly holding his own mouse, which he named _Édouard_ , away from Dumbledore.

“It’s true sir. _Édouard_ wants to be free as well, he doesn’t want to be used as an experiment!” Newt piped up, nodding with fierce determination.

Dumbledore gently chuckled, leaning towards his two students in a conspiracy tone. “If you manage to turn your animal friends into a snuffbox, I promise I will immediately turn them back into animals. You have my word that _Étienne_ and _Édouard_ won’t even feel a thing.”

Harry gave a scrutinizing look towards Dumbledore before looking at a slightly lost Newt. “Very well, I will hold on to your promise,” Harry dramatically proclaimed, flicking his wand out, putting a completely unfazed _Étienne_ back on the desk, Newt following his lead.

True to his words, as soon as Harry and Newt turned their animals into a perfect snuffbox, Dumbledore immediately chanted _Snufflifors_ , bringing Étienne and Édouard back as mice, Newt and Harry quick to embrace them.

“Five points to Slytherin and Hufflepuff each for being the first to successfully realise the Mice to Snuffboxes transfiguration! Marvelous group effort!” Dumbledore announced, earning sounds of approval from the rest of the entire class.

“But professor!” someone piped from the other side of the room, pointing at Tom’s perfect snuffbox. “Riddle and Diggory managed to do it before even them!”

Albus looked at the Slytherin girl, the Carrow girl, who was standing up, excessively waving her hands back and forth before approaching Riddle’s table where two equally perfect boxes were on full display. “Indeed, thank you Miss Carrow, now please sit down.” Dumbledore locked eyes with an expressionless Riddle.

Tom Riddle made sure to hide his smirk, while being faced with his professor. Now that everyone was looking at them, Tom knew Dumbledore had his good grandfather reputation to uphold. Of course, the old goat would turn towards Diggory first. “Hello Callum! What a wonderful box! Did you help Tom with his box too?”

“Oh no professor! It was actually all Tom’s doing. He helped me with this spell!” Diggory honestly replied with a big smile, too pure to take the credit for something he hadn’t done.

“Very well. 6 points to Slytherin and 5 points to Hufflepuff!” Dumbledore finally announced.

Tom hid his frustration, giving Diggory a polite nod for his candor. While Tom still preferred to work with Harry, he’d been surprised to find out Diggory had a working brain and more than just a somewhat appealing appearance. Of course, Tom tolerated him even more when Diggory confided in him he currently had a small crush for one Cynthia Chang, first-year Ravenclaw.

***

Like every Thursday afternoon, Hardwyn Potter and his friends were hanging out in the library. Final exams were coming soon, and they were using their free time for studying… more or less.

-You are faced against a dangerous Hungarian Horntail. What do you do? Option A, you absolutely leave it alone, you don’t want to die! Option B, you fight against this horrible beast, it needs to be put down! Or option C, you run as far as you can away from the hideous beast!

Belladonna Black looked up from her Witch Weekly magazine, her mischievous grey eyes locked on her friends. While Hardwyn Potter seemed deep in thought, visibly considering his answer, Zevi Prince gave her his best unimpressed look. As always, Tom Riddle was ignoring her, completely absorbed in his herbology book.

“Option A of course. Only a rash idiot would want to fight one of the most dangerous dragons of all time.” Zevi immediately answered, flipping a page of his potion book.

“How about trying to befriend the dragon?” Hardwyn asked, putting his transfiguration book on the top his head, using it as a hat. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation. “That’s not an option Harry. You only have three options to choose from.”

“Just pick option A, the beast still lives,” Zevi suggested with a yawn.

Hardwyn stubbornly shook his head. “But with this option, I can’t even get close to the dragon. That’s no fun. I want to be able to ride him.”

“Let’s just say you chose option A.” Bella sighed, moving on to the next question.

“You and your friends are attending an important ball. What accessory will you wear? Option A, a beautiful but simple pair of crystal earrings. Option B, a heavy diamond necklace that will attracts everyone’s attention. Or option C, a small simple but meaningful heirloom bracelet, worn by your great grandmother.” Bella smirked at her friends.

“Is this a girl’s quiz?” Zevi shook his head, incredulous. “There’s no way I’m answering this question!”

“Probably the bracelet. I mean I don’t have my ears pierced so option A is out of the question.” Hardwyn answered truthfully. “I don’t think I would be comfortable wearing the diamond necklace. It would hurt my neck. What would you pick Tom?” Hardwyn asked, impatiently tugging on Tom’s sleeve.

“I think that you should be productive with your spare time and use it to study and not spend it on some useless girl quiz from a stupid magazine,” Tom blandly stated, keeping his eyes on his book.

“Wow, you’re such a mood killer Riddle. Ignore him Harry, keep your attention on me.” Bella threw a venomous look at Riddle, tossing her wild curls behind her shoulder.

-Um… hello Harry?

At once, four heads turned towards the newcomer; a twitching Newt Scamander standing near their study table.

“Hi Newt! Glad you could join us!” Hardwyn greeted, gesturing to a vacant seat next to Zevi.

“Oh yes. Newt Scamander… the animal whisperer,” Zevi snickered, looking on as Harry’s _new_ friend hesitantly took the empty seat beside him.

“Be nice!” Bella chided, hitting Zevi on the head with her magazine before turning her attention on Scamander, hand outstretched. “Hi, I’m Belladonna Black, but my friends call me Bella.”

Scamander nervously shook her hand. “Newt Scamander but you can call me Newt…are we now friends…Bella?”

“Are you?” Zevi asked with a sneer, head held high.

“Of course we are! Don’t pay attention to Zevi, he’s just a grumpy old bat.” Bella shot back, giving Zevi a warning look. Why on earth was he being so rude? Even Riddle was being nicer than him, quietly nodding to Newt in greeting.

“I heard you’re having difficulties in potions Newt.” Riddle stated with an innocent look. “Zevi here is a prodigy in potions. I’m sure he would love to help you.”

“Really?” Newt asked with hopeful doe eyes. Next to him, Zevi huffed in resignation, before quickly grabbing Newt’s book, slamming it open on the table.

“I do not like to repeat myself Salamander. Listen closely because I’ll only explain it once.” Zevi warned, taping his quill impatiently on the book. Hardwyn giggled in the back, singing “ _Salamander_ ” over and over again.

Bella immediately opened her mouth, ready to defend poor Newt. To her surprise, Newt gave Zevi a challenging look in return. “Actually, it’s Scamander. And I think I can keep up. You’ll have to try much harder than that if you want to scare me.” Newt serenely replied.

Zevi blinked in surprised before a smirk slowly appeared on his face. “Well would you look at that. Kitty does have claws.”

***

Fellow Gryffindor student Andrew Jordan couldn’t believe the incredible moment he was witnessing. In all his seven years at Hogwarts as the Quidditch Commentator, never had he seen his own house team play like this against the all dirty but sadly effective Slytherin Quidditch team. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was absolutely crushing the Slytherin team, leading 200 to 10…and the game had started only thirty minutes ago! Andrew Jordan was looking at Slytherin’s Captain Flint, who was hovering on the other side of the pitch, looking positively livid. He had to say something, it was too good of an opportunity to pass!

“Slytherin still have a long way to go if they want to try to catch up to the mighty Gryffindor! You hear that Flint? Finally got what you deserve!” Jordan quipped, his voice resonating through the golden microphone.

“JORDAN! One more inappropriate comment and you lose your microphone!” Professor Galatea Merrythought barked, glaring at her immature student. She was seated next to him, trying her best to keep her impulsive student from blabbering nonsense.

-Take that side!  
On the other side of the Quidditch pitch, Adrian Flint was visibly too busy trying to fix this nightmare of a game to even pay attention to Jordan’s insult. Although he was barking orders left and right at his teammates, nothing worked. Even his top-secret plays reserved only as ‘ _last resorts’_ had already been used only to be squashed down by the Gryffindorks. _How was it possible?_

“For Morgana’s sake! You’d think the entire team drank Felix Felicis!” Terry Pucey yelled, quickly flying by him, aiming a curved bludger towards Gryffindor’s golden boy, Charlus bloody Potter.

Flint wasn’t surprised to see that once again, Potter’s sidekick, the red-head weasel, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, was calmly throwing the black ball back their way. Pucey actually had to duck to avoid the hit while Flint expertly veered to the left at the last minute, growling in frustration. No, there was no way they could have taken the Liquid luck potion. Yes, Gryffindors were the worst of the worst, but Potter was too much of a good boy to defy the rules. Besides, it simply wasn’t possible. After all, every player had to be magically inspected and tested by Helen Hooch, the Quidditch referee before a match and Flint knew she was one of the few being totally impartial, having no ties with any of the four houses.

“It looks like Gryffindor’s captain has spotted the snitch!” Jordan’s roaring voice could be heard through the mic. “Finish them Charlus, my brother! Eviscerate those slimy Slytherins once and for all! Destroy those bloody bitches!”

\- OK THAT’S IT! JORDAN! GIVE ME THE MIC NOW!

Charlus Potter had his broom pointed downwards, one arm steadily gripping the handle, the other arm outstretched in front of him, his usually mischievous green eyes now set in concentration, eyebrows frowned. _Just a little bit closer_.

Hardwyn Potter was in the stands, eyes glued to Newt’s binoculars. However, while most of the crowd’s attention was on his brother, Hardwyn was looking up towards the sky, trying to find a rare bird he and Newt had spotted. Beside him, Newt was rapidly spitting every known fact about their mysterious bird, looking for the bird as well through a joint pair of binoculars.

“There!” Newt yelled, pressing on the side of his golden binoculars.

Hardwyn’s pair of binoculars suddenly showed him Newt’s point of view through his binoculars. Little Hardwyn gasped along with those around him, but for a completely different reason. While Hardwyn had just spotted their bird, a majestic blue Osprey, the rest of the crowd was anxiously watching as Charlus managed to raise his broom at the last moment, his hand almost touching the golden ball.

“Take a picture quick!” Newt yelled, excitedly shaking Hardwyn’s shoulder. Behind them, a slightly frowning Tom was eying Newt’s hand on his friend. Fortunately, Tom took a deep breath, before focusing his attention back on the game. _They’re just friends. That’s what friends do. No need to get all rile up for nothing Tom._

“I got it!” Hardwyn announced, pressing on both red buttons at the same time. Harry and Newt cheered. Charlus Potter caught the snitch, spectacularly jumping on the ground, fist raised in the air, grasping the snitch. The crowd cheered as well.

***

-There you are!

Hardwyn Potter had just arrived back into the Slytherin common room where he was met with a an extremely fidgety Bella Black, standing near the fireplace with her arms crossed. She made a show of pointing at the enormous grandfather clock behind her, giving her friend an unimpressed look.

“Hi Bella! It’s pretty late, you should go sleep too!” little Hardwyn happily greeted, continuing his way towards the first-years boys’ dormitory.

“Not so fast hero. Do you know how late it is?” Bella purposely blocked his way, glaring at him. “Where have you been? I was worried sick! Zevi and I just spend our whole evening looking for you!”

Hardwyn blinked, casting a quick _Tempus_. “It’s almost two in the morning.” He eyed her like she was the crazy one here. “I was in the Gryffindor common room. And why were you guys looking for me?”

“Don’t tell me you were celebrating with them! I don’t care if he’s your brother Harry! Because of them, we lost the Quidditch cup!” Bella accused indignantly, her frizzy hair becoming even frizzier by the seconds. Of course, Harry only looked at her with slight interest, not really caring about his friend’s competitive personality. It was just a stupid cup anyways, and it wasn’t even made of real silver, he’d already checked. No point to have it if you couldn’t even sell it for a decent price.

“Forget it, you don’t even care about all of this.” Bella said with a resigned sign before turning her back on him, sleepily rubbing her eyes. “By the way, Tom was the one looking for you. He was waiting for you at the Astronomy tower, but he’s probably sleeping by now. I’m going to sleep. I suggest you do the same since we’re leaving early tomorrow morning.”

“Actually I’m staying here for another day. It’s Charlus’ graduation tomorrow afternoon.” Harry replied, heading towards the entrance once again.

“The dormitory is that way Harry. Just go to sleep.” Bella sternly stated, trying to imitate Harry’s mother serious tone.

“I’m going to find Tom. I’m pretty sure he’s still up there. Night Bella.” Hardwyn mumbled, completely dismissing her _suggestion-order,_ exiting through the door.

Hardwyn Potter found his friend sitting near the railing, huddled up in a small ball, eyes gazing at the horizon. Hardwyn found it funny how technically, Tom was looking at nothing since it was so pitch-black outside, you couldn’t see a bloody thing.

“Hi Tom.” Harry whispered, joining his friend at the railing.

“I hate you,” Tom grumpily replied, moving his shoulders back and forth, trying to warm himself. “And I’m cold. And I hate you again.”

Harry quickly whispered a warming spell, before gently lighting up a small green flame, casually rolling it in his hands. “So Bella told me you were looking for me. What do you want to talk about?”

Tom made a dramatic sigh, before abruptly getting up, distancing himself from a still seated Harry. Harry looked on in silence as Tom began pacing back and forth. Still Harry said nothing and waited patiently.

“With your parents’ and Lestrange’s information, I found out about my mother’s heritage.” Tom stated, still avoiding Harry’s eyes. “I found out where my mother used to live and I’m going to go there this summer. Hopefully to find more answers.”

“So your mother’s dead?” Harry cringed as soon as the words escaped his mouth. “I mean, that’s good that you know of her heritage, right?”

At seeing Tom’s unimpressed look, Harry quickly extinguished his flame, before getting up as well. “Look, I’m sorry, I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say in this situation. I’m really trying to understand here,” Harry gave a pleading look to his friend.

“I know Harry, and I appreciate your efforts.” Tom seriously replied.

“I feel like you want me to say something, but I don’t know what exactly. Please Tom, it’ll be easier if you just directly tell me what you want from me.” Harry said, nervously massaging his hands together.

In a really un-Tom way, Tom’s shoulders dipped slightly forward, almost looking like he was slouching.

“I would like you to accompany me.” Tom finally bit out, looking angry at himself for even asking. When Harry didn’t react, Tom huffed in frustration. “Where my mother used to live.”

“Oh! Yes, not a problem, I can go with you,” Harry nonchalantly replied, waving his hand in a dismissal gesture.

Tom blinked, staring at his friend. “That’s it? You’re okay with this?”

Harry looked at Tom, one eyebrow raised. “Well yeah. I mean, we’re going to spend the summer together anyways and I’m sure my parents won’t mind, although they might ask Charlus to come with us, for precaution."

“You’re inviting me to Potter Manor this Summer?” Tom softly asked, eyes in disbelief.

Harry took a slight pause, staring at Tom’s surprised face. “Well of course. My parents already talked to Headmaster Dippet about it and he’s fine with it as long as you send a written note to the person in charge of wherever you live to notify them of your absence. Besides, my parents signed a responsibility form and a special worker already visited our manor to make sure everything you needed was provided.” Harry continued, oblivious to Tom’s open mouth. “Bedroom, food, clothes, my parents met all the criteria needed. Didn’t I already tell you all of that?

Seeing no reaction from his friend, Harry took a hesitant step forward, getting worried with Tom’s lack of response. “Tom? Is everything alright? I don’t understand what you’re doing right now. Are you waiting for something or-”

Harry suddenly found himself squeezed the life of out him by an uncharacteristically overjoyed Tom Riddle.

“I can’t believe it! That’s…Harry that’s bloody amazing!” Tom screamed, uncaring if someone heard them. It was technically not a school day anymore. Professors couldn’t take off any house points.

“Of course it is! We’re going to have the best Summer ever!” Harry yelled for absolutely no reason. He couldn’t help it, Tom’s joyful state was highly contagious.

***

On Graduation Day, the Great Hall was packed with all of Hogwarts’ staff, its graduating students and their families. While the seventh years students were seated near the stage in alphabetic order, the families of the graduates were seated behind them, with the majority of them carrying magical cameras.

-And now, Charlus Linfred Potter. Graduated Head Boy as well as being the Gryffindor Quidditch captain since his fourth year. Charlus graduated top of his class in Defense against the dark arts and in Transfiguration and has earned a total of 7 N.E.W.T. Charlus aspire to become a top Auror and has already been accepted in Auror training. He will be under the supervision of none other than Britain’s Head Auror, Marcus Shacklebolt. Congratulations Charlus and we wish you success in the years to come!

Professor Merrythought, who was in charge of the students, was the one who gave the signal for them to step up the platform. After locking eyes with her and receiving a nod of approval, Charlus Potter calmly marched up to the middle of the stage where Headmaster Armando Dippet and professor Dumbledore were waiting for him to take the official picture.

“That’s my baby! Well done _Charly_! You go get that diploma!” Pandora bellowed, rising from her seat, pointing at the raised platform where her smiling son was taking a picture with Headmaster Dippet and Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore. Charlus quickly waved at his mother before turning his attention back to the stage just in time for the flash of the camera.

Hardwyn Potter waved his wand in the air, murmuring a firework spell. Beautiful red fireworks emerged from Hardwyn’s wand, contrasting beautifully with the ceiling, enchanted to resemble a clear blue sky. Seated next to him, an expressionless Tom Riddle calmly pointed his wand at the fireworks, immediately putting an end to his friend’s extravagance, earning a protesting sound from his little devil. Lord Potter lightly squeezed his son’s leg in warning, smiling at the other families who were surrounding them before sharing an understanding nod with Riddle, relieved they were on the same page regarding his son’s antics.

“Oh my baby you did it! I’m so proud of you!” Pandora Potter exclaimed, finally being able to throw herself in her son’s arms.

“Congratulations son,” Lord Potter added, offering his son a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, one hand on Hardwyn’s shoulder, preventing him from wandering around. Next to him, a calm and unmoving Riddle was silently observing them, holding Pandora’s purse and her sparkling champagne drink, which she had all but shoved at him before bear-tackling his son. 

“Wow thanks Father,” Charlus replied, grabbing the flowers from his father while still being in his mother’s tight embrace.

“Here, I’ll take those.” Dorea suggested with a grin. She was standing near them, slightly behind to give Charlus and his mother enough space for their dramatic hug.

With some coaxing from Henry, Pandora finally released her son, before seriously putting her hands on his shoulders, locking eyes with him. “Now Charly, don’t get me wrong, I do want you to have fun tonight with your friends.” Charlus rolled his eyes. “But promise me you won’t get inebriated too much darling and you’ll stay safe.”

Charlus snickered, exchanging a knowing look with Dorea. “Me? Are you kidding me Mother? If anyone, Septimus is the most likely to get drunk. He’s totally hopeless.”

“He’s right Pandora.” Dorea added with a reassuring smile. “Charlus is a very responsible drinker and he knows how to hold his liquor.”

“He takes it from his old father,” Lord Potter agreed with a smile, which earned him a dirty look from his wife.

***

**_France, Marseille, Black Manor_ **

Two imposing men were standing guard outside a beautiful Manor, owned by the Blacks. Suddenly, a pop was heard before a handsome wizard apparated right in front of the golden doors, facing the two domineering men. Recognizing the blond-white-haired man, the two men immediately put their wands away, quickly kneeling down in front of their powerful master.

“Rise Müller, Weber. Has she woken up yet?” Lord Grindelwald simply asked, greeting his fearsome warriors.

Isak Müller quickly glanced towards his partner, Leon Weber, before lowering his eyes, shaking his head. “No my Lord. Black is still unresponsive.”

Lord Grindelwald lightly chuckled, undeterred by the unsurprising news. He knew she wouldn’t give up easily, it was admirable really. She had fought valiantly against all four of his followers before ingesting a powerful sleeping potion as a last desperate attempt. Grindelwald had no doubts Black would have preferred to simply kill herself…however, Black knew of Grindelwald’s powerful follower, a necromancer named Andrei Kovács, capable of bringing back the dead in the most gruesome and painful ways. Clever girl. Unfortunately for her, Lord Grindelwald was always two steps ahead of his opponent, which was why he had in his pocket a rare and powerful counter-potion, specifically brewed for such occasion.

Cassiopeia Black felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped on her head and slowly opened her eyes with a groan. What just happened? The last thing she remembered was… the doorbell ringing, her slowly walking towards the entrance, not expecting visitors for at least another week…Caius! Her traitorous brother, who she had not seen for twenty years, strolling through her home like he owned the bloody place, introducing her to three of Grindelwald’s followers. Cassiopeia heard a familiar but so unpleasant snicker and glanced up.

“Hello again _Peia._ Welcome back to the land of the living,” Caius whispered, eyes sparking with insanity.

“You’re such a disgrace to this family!” Cassiopeia viciously spat, glaring at him.

“I have to admit, you took us by surprise with your little rigged potion.” Caius cackled. “Sadly for you Peia,” Caius grabbed a fistful of Cassiopeia’s hair, harshly tugging her up on her feet, “my Lord managed to undo your little trick, and he’s really looking forward to talk to you.”

Caius’ hands lowered to her neck, where he slowly began to squeeze, his eyes crazier than ever. Cassiopeia immediately tried to reach for her neck…only to feel her hands who were now bound magically behind her back, her wand nowhere in sight.

“My magic!” Cassiopeia choked, eyes wide in alarm. She couldn’t feel her wandless magic. “What did you do Caius?”

“Enough.” a cutting voice proclaimed.

Caius abruptly released her, Cassiopeia falling to the ground, gasping for air. Her eyes darted from left to right, quickly assessing her surroundings. She was bounded in the living room, her brother now retreating next to Grindelwald’s lieutenant Nikolai Wagner, while Gellert Grindelwald was casually observing a painting on the wall, his back turned on her.

“Cassiopeia Black, third child of the Black family, a talented pureblood witch with an incredible gift, the power to see …Unfortunately, never got married or had any children.” Lord Grindelwald stated, still engrossed in the painting.

“Lord Grindelwald.” Cassiopeia replied, still mindful of her impeccable manners.

“It is truly an honour to meet such a powerful seer like you Cassiopeia Black.” Lord Grindelwald finally faced her, giving her a small nod. “But let’s get to the bottom of this, I wouldn’t want to waste both of our time.”

“In the summer of 1928, I received a letter from the Ministry of Magic.” Grindelwald continued, advancing towards her. “It was said that a prophecy has been made, involving me and another individual.”

Cassiopeia didn’t react, didn’t even flinch in recognition. Grindelwald chuckled in amusement. “Of course, because I take divination very seriously, I flew all the way from my peaceful little home in Hungary directly to the British Ministry... only to find out that the prophecy has been illegally destroyed. Such a disappointment.”

Cassiopeia refrained from pointing the fact that apparating from a country to another took only a few seconds since all cross-country apparitions were automatically recorded in the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry of Magic. Unlike Muggles, traveling witches and wizards didn't have to wait behind a little barrier before meeting a muggle border agent in order to enter the ‘ _new_ ’ country. Cassiopeia tried the muggle way once and she absolutely HATED it.

“Even the previous records of this particular prophecy had been destroyed…Isn’t it peculiar?” Grindelwald asked, even though his tone suggested he wasn’t expecting an answer. “All valuable information about the content of the prophecy and the other individual concerned, lost in the air. Such a tragedy.”

 _Tragedy indeed. Must’ve been devastating._ Cassiopeia internally rolled her eyes. What a pompous dramatic git.

“Fortunately, I had the chance to meet a special employee, working as an administrative clerk for the Department of Mysteries. Does the name Patricia Pettigrew ring any bells?”

Cassiopeia tried very hard to stay unfazed, but a quick twitch of the eye was all it took for Grindelwald to confirm his suspicions.

“It was quite strange because when I asked her about any visitors, she told me no one had visited that day. In fact, she couldn’t REMEMBER any visitors. It was like… there was a permanent blank.” Grindelwald chuckled at the sudden panic in Cassiopeia’s eyes. “You might have thought yourself clever enough to cover your tracks by obliviating this brainless worker, but I’m more powerful than you can even imagine. Your little Unforgivable curse was no match for my magic.”

Grindelwald reached in his pocket before showing Cassiopeia a small clear vial with red liquid in it, giving it in Caius’ greedy hands. Cassiopeia gasped in recognition while Grindelwald only smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile.

“You were quite difficult to find Cassiopeia Black. But now thanks to your brother, here you stand.” Grindelwald levitated Cassiopeia in the air “Since seers are natural Occlumen, even the strongest Legilimens can’t access through your barrier…However, this.” Caius approached his sister, gently tilting the vial towards her lips, “is every seer’s worst nightmare.”

“You won’t get away with this!” Cassiopeia hissed, desperately leaning as far away as possible from her brother.

“ _Immobulus!_ ” Caius chanted with a wide smile. Suddenly, Cassiopeia’s open lips were frozen, her entire body now completely paralyzed. Caius slowly poured the liquid in her mouth, down to the very last drop.

“Such a pity to kill such a wonderful seer,” Grindelwald murmured with a sigh, even though he didn’t look like he had any remorse at all. “But don’t worry dear, your memories will be treasured forever.”

“I want you to extract all of her memories, even the trivial ones. I’ll sort through them later on.” Grindelwald instructed his second in command, completely insensitive to the fact that Cassiopeia could still hear everything he was saying. Grindelwald turned next to a gleeful Caius, who was eying his now spasming sister. “After the extraction, dispose of the body, do whatever you want.”

“This is going to be good!” Caius squeaked, clapping his hands together like a child receiving his favourite gift on Christmas day.

“Forgive me _Arty_ ,” Cassiopeia whispered brokenly before her eyes went completely white, the poisonous potion finally taking over her completely, body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info regarding the Black family (from oldest to youngest):  
> Caius Black: Disowned; Unmarried; No children  
> Pollus Black: Husband of Cedrella Black née Greengrass; Father of Dorea Black (Charlus Potter's betrothed) and Lucretia Black  
> Cassiopeia Black: Unmarried; No children  
> Arcturus Black: Husband of Druella Black née Rosier; Father of Belladonna black and Orion Black
> 
> Don't worry, the content of the prophecy will be revealed... (hint: next chapter)
> 
> As for Harry, he still doesn't know Tom lives in an orphanage, he only knows Tom doesn't like his guardian. Tom is still secretive and Harry doesn't ask Tom personal questions, that's just how Harry is. Harry's not curious about Tom's background, but he will try to make an effort to care if Tom wants to tell him personal information.
> 
> Comments? Kudos? Questions?


End file.
